Fix You
by Glamagirl
Summary: CM punk finds out that Jeff is back and he is determined to find him. Will they be able to settle their differences? CM Punk/Jeff Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in this story. Any characters you recognize here belong just to themselves and to each other?

**Warning**! This story has contents that might offend you. Its slash, M/M so if it's not your thing you shouldn't read it, in fact if don't like slash I suggest you to turn back like right now!

**Rated M **for some sexual content and some swearing.

**A/N:** This story was a request by HardiacArrest, I hope it is what she expected and I hope everyone is able to enjoy it as well xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FiX YoU

He had been at catering when he heard it; it wasn't like anyone told him because no one told him things anymore. Oh but he found out, he always did… and this time it had only taken him a lone walk to the beverage table to know… to find about it through whispers and hushed voices.

Jeff was back.

He didn't carry on with it, but his first impulse after hearing the news had been to grab by the shoulders the source of that dreadful information and spin him around so that he could look at him dead in the eye and then demand an explanation. Jeff just couldn't be back.

Not to his show, not while he was there…

And definitely not after he had gone through trials and tribulation to get rid of him and everything he represented. But instead of asking about it, he silently turned on his heels and began the journey of finding where the younger Hardy was by himself.

He wanted to see him with his own eyes…

So sucking into his mouth the ring that adorned his lower lip, the raven haired superstar walked out of catering and to the corridors. Once out there he walked around, looking into every locker room he could find on his way, on every dark corner that gave end to the intricate hallways and even out in the parking lot.

But his entire search was in vain, he couldn't find Jeff anywhere in the building and he was starting to believe he had heard wrong; either that or the ones who were whispering about it had done so to play him like a fool. After all, everyone and their mothers knew that there was bad blood between the two men and… well, he was not one of the favorites backstage while Jeff was loved beyond the limit of comprehension.

It was ridiculous.

The rational part of him told him that he should forget about the Hardy and go on with his life as he always did; after all, if he was indeed back, chances were that he was just visiting those enablers that he called friends, that he would be gone before he could lay eyes on him.

But he could not just forget about it, he could not miss his chance to see him slip through his fingers and that need that was now bordering into obsession kept him walking aimlessly through the backstage area.

He walked and he walked, passing by people who sneered at him until it all came to him, realization hitting him hard like a blow to the gut. He laughed out loud at how he didn't think about that first.

So with a clear idea of where he was going now, he turned around and made his way to the utility room, his long steps eating the way until he was in front of the door.

He didn't waste time in opening it.

It was a dark room, but he had no problem spotting him, he was sitting on top of a huge black lighting case, holding a notebook onto his lap as his emerald colored eyes fixed on him with contained anger.

The utility room had always been a favorite of his…

"So the rumors were true, baby Hardy is back" He closed the door behind him and rested his back against it, scanning with his eyes the older man.

"What do you want Punk?" Jeff spat in his southern accent.

"I want to know why are you back, I thought it was clear enough that you were never to come back to my show"

Jeff raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a few seconds, then he went back to scribble into his notebook, ignoring the black haired completely.

"Hey, I'm talking to you… or are you too stoned to understand? In that case I'm going to talk real slowly, why are you back?"

Jeff snorted but didn't look up once, Phil would have believed his comment didn't bother him but the way he stopped writing and just remained sitting there while staring to the pages told him the contrary.

Jeff… he might be an enigma an all, but Phil had found a way to crack the code… it was the small things that told him everything and what he told him with that gesture was that the theme did bothered him.

"Oh I get it, the lawyer told you not to talk about it, right? But let me tell you…"

"Cut it already Punk, I didn't come back here to listen to your crap, so why don't you turn around and leave me alone"

Phil grinned, crossing his arms up to his chest while his eyes drank on him, he had never been able to will his eyes off of him for long, and in that darkened room he took in his appearance meticulously, to the clothes he was wearing to the way his multicolored hair was pulled at the back of his head. "Leave you alone? You come back to my show and you want me to leave you alone?"

Jeff was back to writing and that Phil took a few steps in his direction. "I'm talking to you" He closed the distance and because Jeff was not giving any indication to care, he reached for the notebook and threw it away.

"What's your problem man?" Jeff asked while getting off his sitting place, but instead of going after his notebook he shoved Phil away, making him go back a few steps.

Phil regained his balance and pushed Jeff as hard as he could, making him stumble and hit his back against the big case. "You are my problem Hardy"

Jeff laughed bitterly, reaching for his back to rub at it. "I am? You are the one that came here running your mouth like you always do, isn't enough what you already did to me, you ruined my career, my life and even after all you still want a go at me?"

"I didn't ruin anything for you, if your life crumbled all around you is because of you, because of your vices and your weakness"

Jeff's eyes darkened and his lips pursed as he tried to walk away. But Phil was not having any of that; he was not finished with him so he pushed him back against a wall, blocking his way so that he would not escape.

"What's the matter? Are you upset because you know I'm telling the truth or because _you_ proved the entire world that I was right about you?"

"You know nothing about me so don't…"

"That's where you are wrong, I know everything about you, I know about your little pills and how you swallow them down one after another… hell, I think everybody knows about that now, uh? Congratulations"

Jeff went to push Phil away but he was blocked, instead, Phil cornered him and pushed him even more against the wall, giving him no escape.

"Fuck you" Jeff spat in anger. "You think you are better than anyone just because you are stupid straight edge? Big fucking deal! You are not better than anyone; you are just a pathetic loser that takes pleasure in putting people down just so you can look good. But guess what, I might be whatever you say I am but everything I achieved in this company I did it by earning it, not by stealing"

"Oh and you are saying I didn't, I earn every…"

"Come on, everyone knows you stole the title away from me, just like you stole it from Edge"

"That's bullshit and you know it; I earn my right to cash in wherever, whenever I wanted… you would have done the same thing"

"I wouldn't, I might not be straight edge and it's true that I have fallen too many times along the way, but I have something that you will never have and that's courage"

Phil's hand went to grab Jeff's throat, holding his head in place.

Jeff chuckled. "What, now you want to hit me? Do it! What is a broken body to me?"

Phil leaned closer into Jeff, his body pressing hard against the other man's like they had done many a time in the ring. "Yes, what is a broken body when you have all those pills to help ease the pain… is that what you want, an excuse to drugged yourself?"

"You are out of your mind" Jeff whispered as Phil's hold on him grew tighter, and even when he was not in the best position, his eyes were piercing bravely into Phil's olive orbs. "You keep tormenting me even after taking everything from me! What else do you want from me?"

Phil grinned, closing the distance that separated their faces until there was not space between them. It was an impulse, and impulse that made him punish the man against the wall by pressing his lips hard against his.

For a moment he did just that, pressing lips against lips; but then the Hardy boy grabbed him by the edge of his shirt and pushed him back… but he did it without breaking away, just pushing him back until Phil was the one pushed against a wall.

The Chicago native gasped at the impact and grabbed at Jeff's hair to push his head away. It was not difficult and the oldest man lips separated from his with ease, and once their lips were not touching they both stared into each other's greens for a while.

Then, before either of them could speak a word, Phil spun Jeff around and against the wall, reclaiming those lips once again and going a bit further by pushing his tongue past his lips.

He was not going to lie, he had always been oddly drawn to Jeff Hardy… it wasn't like he was into guys or anything, but there was something about Jeff that always got his attention.

Was it his lovely green eyes or that shy smile of his? Could it be his graceful movements or the way he was such a free spirit? He had no idea what it was, and not knowing why he was feeling like that had prompted him to feel angry about it, with him.

His solution had been getting rid of him for good. If only that would have worked…

Now he had gone to a point where he had lost his mind… he must have because he was kissing him, his tongue exploring the sweet cave of his mouth as Jeff's own tongue moved against his.

It felt surreal and part of his brain was screaming at him to stop the nonsense once and for all, but he didn't want to; the way Jeff felt under his mercy, the way he was kissing him back while their bodies pressed together felt too exquisite to give up just yet.

So he kept his lips on him, amazed that he was not being pushed away.

In fact he was being pulled in as Jeff's lean fingers grabbed the back of his head so that the kiss could go deeper and more intimate, blurring the line of enmity.

But Phil didn't want the line to be blurred and he didn't want Jeff to know that he affected him so, so he pulled away, his eyes resting on the other man's tormented ones as his breath came through his lips in short puffs.

He could end this by saying some kind of witty remark that would put the other man to shame… but the way Jeff's eyes looked at him expectantly prevented him to do such a thing.

"Take off your shirt" He commanded in his raspy voice. For a moment Jeff just stared at him, but then he did as he was told and before Phil could think on what to do next the Hardy reached to take his as well.

He let him do it, watching with hungry eyes as Jeff face got nearer to him until his lips found a nice spot on his neck to rest upon. He kissed him there, his teeth pulling and his tongue lapping at the sensitive skin.

It was insane and not what he had expected for the night.

Already lost in the moment, Phil grabbed Jeff by the neck and forced his head up so that he could kiss him again, devouring his mouth while Jeff's hand slid down his naked back and to his wrestling trunks. Once his hands were strategically placed there, Jeff pulled Phil's lower body to him until his erection was pressed unashamedly against his.

Phil was very aware of what was happening down below, he knew very well that everything was getting out of control; but at this point he was not thinking clearly and when Jeff's sneaky fingers pushed themselves beneath his wrestling gear to knead at his flesh without restrain, he knew he was not turning back.

Not until his body got what it wanted, perhaps what it had always wanted.

So with that in mind he pushed Jeff away, and placing his hand on top of his head he forced Jeff down to his knees. "Suck me"

"You are a fucking jerk, Punk" Jeff growled, but he did so as he pulled Punk's yellow trunks down until his cock was free and bobbling in front of his face.

Phil's eyes observed in a mix of apprehension and anticipation as Jeff took hold of him, his fingers running along his length, giving him a few stokes before taking him into his warm mouth.

Phil hissed, the sensation of having Jeff's tongue massaging his impossible hard cock while his fingers played with his balls overwhelming… it was clear that the little bitch had experience at that.

"You like that uh? How long you've been wanting to suck me like this?" Phil asked, his face flushed as Jeff combined stroking with sucking.

On the other hand, Jeff just looked up at him, his eyes, a clear darker shade shining as he found Phil's own eyes fixed on him. Jeff didn't respond with words, he just slid Phil's member deeper into his mouth until he took all of him in, sucking while his tongue ran in lazy circles along the underside of it.

Phil moaned, his fingers tangling into the colored hair, fucking Jeff's mouth by pushing himself deeper and deeper into the moist opening. The older man managed to keep on without chocking, but when his ministrations started to make Phil feel weak on the knees he was pushed away.

Phil blinked, trying to regain some composure as Jeff remained down on his knees with his pulsing dick between his fingers. "You look pretty down on your knees…"

"Fuck you" Jeff hissed while Phil pulled him up to his feet.

Phil smiled a crooked smile. "No, fuck you..." He once again attacked the man's lips, tasting himself as he kissed him furiously. Jeff gave into the kiss without restriction, pushing his hips into Phil's, the bulge in his pants wanting some attention.

But because Phil was not giving the attention that his hardened cock needed, Jeff grabbed the younger man's hand and brought it down to his crotch, rubbing it against him until Phil started to give a few tentative strokes through the fabric of his jeans.

Jeff gasped into Phil's mouth before the later pulled away. "You want me to touch you?"

"Yes…" Jeff moaned as Phil felt him up, his fingers running up and down his length until reaching for his belt, unbuckling it so he could go for the button and the zipper of his jeans.

"You want me to fuck you?" He whispered against Jeff ear while his fingers slid down his jeans and past his boxers, taking a firm hold of the burning erection trapped there.

Jeff moaned again, his hips pushing forward as Phil stoked him. "Yeah…"

"Yes what Hardy?" He asked taking the multicolored haired's dick out of its restrain so he could pressed it against him, taking in his hand both their cocks and rubbing them together.

"Yes… I want you to fuck me" He responded with a tingle of anger in his voice… but the anger was overshadowed by lust, and no matter that the lust that overtook them was born out of despise, it was lust and they were willing to act on it.

Phil grinned, running his tongue over his lip ring as he pushed Jeff's pants down his legs and out of his way, leaving Jeff in nothing but the stupid Hardy pendant he always had around his neck.

"Turn around" He commanded and Jeff obeyed. Once Hardy's back was to him he lifted one of his legs and positioned himself in place, moistening his cock with some spit.

Now, Phil had never done this with a man but he was guided by instinct and a burning desire, so without further preparation, he made Jeff lean a bit forward and grabbed him by the hips, then without any further preparation he pushed the tip of his cock into Jeff's tight entrance.

He waited like this for a brief moment, feeling his cock throbbing in need, wanting to be treated… then, not wanting to wait anymore he forced himself all the way in, making Jeff's groans turned into a yelp.

"You fucking jerk" He gasped, pressing his forehead against the wall in front of him.

Phil resisted the urge to apologize; this was Jeff Hardy after all. So instead of apologizing for the abrupt intrusion, he retreated almost all the way and then pushed back again, letting out some moaning of his own as the sensation of Jeff's tight ass taking him all in send shivers all through his body.

"God… you feel fucking amazing" Phil said repeating the motion over and over again. "Don't you love it?"

Jeff only gasped as a response; he was still pressing his head against the wall.

He ran a finger up Jeff's spine, watching as he arched under his touch. "You make for a nice little bitch"

"Screw you Punk" Jeff said trying to pull away, but before he could do it, Phil grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back, slamming even harder into him. "Oh fuck…"

"That's it… you love it uh? You love having my cock in you, don't you Hardy?" Phil breathed out he slammed against Jeff, his eyes focused on the way he slid in and out of him. "Tell me"

Jeff gasped as Phil fucked him, his fingers running along his back, his neck, his hair… touching him all over while his hips kept grinding against him.

"Yes… Phil… just don't stop" Jeff moaned, the way he purred his name making Phil's control to alter into a frenzy.

He increased his pace, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Jeff's hard cock… giving it the attention it so desperately needed. He was close, Jeff was so fucking tight… and the way he was moaning and pushing against him was all too much.

He was so very close…

"Fuck… oh don't… I'm gonna cum" Jeff whined, and not long before he finished the sentence Phil felt him jerk and shiver, and before he could take all this new experience in Jeff spurred into his hand, moaning and gasping as Phil stroked him.

The sight of Jeff cumming while he fucked him was a whole new experience, the feeling of the oldest man's cock twitching and filling his hand with his sticky fluid oddly pleasant… it was too much and Phil had to close his eyes and throw his head back, letting sensation wash through him.

Not long after that, Phil felt his own release approaching, so with a groan he grabbed Jeff by the hips and slammed hard as he could take him, and as he was buried deep inside his cock gave away all his seed, marking Jeff as his own.

He moaned, his hips giving a few more trust until his body could give no more, and only until then he pulled away from Jeff.

That had been something of another kind; his body was exhausted and his breathing labored, and while he waited for his heart to go back to normal he reached for Jeff shirt and wiped the cum off his hand, then he went to clean his dick with it.

"You stupid asshole, that's the only shirt I have"

Phil's eyes moved to Jeff's, for a while he just stared at him, then he shrugged and pulled his trunks up to cover himself. "Ask your brother for another one, I don't care" With that he threw the shirt back to him.

"And I'm supposed to walk out of here without a shirt?" He spat angrily as he started to get dressed as well.

Phil took his own shirt and walked to towards Jeff, once he was close enough he kissed him hard, his tongue finding its way in once again as Jeff responded to him… once again.

But before the kiss could go on for much longer, Phil pushed away and shoved his shirt into Jeff's chest. "Here" With that he turned away and walked to the door, but before he could go out Jeff called him.

"Hey Punk"

Phil turned around and sent a glare to his direction. "What?"

"What happened here, stays here… and by the way, I still hate you"

Phil snorted and turned around, opening the door to walk out, but before doing so he gave the Hardy boy, the man he had driven out of business one last lingering glance. "Yeah… so do I"

~*TBC…?*~


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I want to thank you all for R&R this, it's the first time I try Jeff/Punk and I'm very glad that you liked it!! Now I only hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

**A/N** Punk's thoughts on Hardy are solely his; I have nothing to do with them O.o

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Straight Edge superstar watched with the eyes of a predator as several members of the Smackdown roster surrounded the younger Hardy Boy; he watched and he listened as everyone and their mother went to him, voicing their support and their kind words as the colored haired man smiled his soft smile and thanked them all.

They all made him sick, they were nothing but enablers… the perfect picture that could explain what was wrong with America and what was wrong with the world.

But most importantly, what was wrong with Jeff Hardy.

But even when the scene unfolding right before his eyes sickened him to his stomach, he was unable to tear his eyes away from him… he was unable to shove aside the thoughts and images of what happened between him and Jeff the last time they met.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Having no choice but to turn his head to the side, the Chicago native found himself face to face with the biggest enabler of the all, big brother Hardy. He didn't look in his best of moods.

Phil didn't cared one bit for the man so he snickered, his eyes going back to drink in the image of Jeff.

Matt didn't like that, so as a method to get the younger man's attention he shoved him hard, almost making him fall off his chair. "I'm talking to you Punk"

Phil got up to his feet and kicked away the chair that had been supporting his weight until moments ago; once it was out of his way he got into Jeff's big brother pissed off face and shove him back. "What the fuck is your problem?" He hissed, almost as if he didn't know.

"You are my problem Punk! And whatever you are planning to do in that wicked head of yours you better forget it, I want you to leave Jeff alone"

Phil laughed sarcastically, applauding as Matt's face contorted with anger. "Wow… you play the role of a good big brother nicely; you know, I would have even believed this crap you are pulling off if I didn't know you"

Matt grabbed Phil by the edge of his shirt, fury consuming his chocolate brown eyes. "I do care about my brother, and I swear that I will kill you if you keep messing with him, isn't it enough that you drove him out of business, isn't it enough everything you've done to him?"

The tattooed man chewed on his lip ring, smiling slyly. "What I did to him… is far more better than what _you_ did to him"

That seemed to infuriate Matt to the highest degree because he didn't waste time in slamming Phil to the wall behind him, forcing the air out of his lungs.

"Matt… forget about it, he is not worth it"

Phil's olive green eyes moved from one brother to the other, fixing on the fair features of the younger one. It appeared that during their small altercation, Jeff had walked away from his circle of enablers and was now standing behind his big brother, trying to pull him away.

Phil grinned, chewing on his fruity flavored gum as his eyes ran all over Jeff.

"You know what… Jeff is right, you ain't worth shit" Matt spat his words with venom while taking his hands away from Phil's shirt, then he walked away. Jeff remained a few seconds longer, giving Phil a look that could be interpreted in a million ways, then he was gone too.

Phil smirked; not caring about all the eyes that were upon him, none of them mattered… the only thing that mattered was that he was going to show the Hardy how much he was worth it…

So with that in mind, he fixed the mess that Matt had made of his shirt and walked out of catering, following at a safe distance the same path the two Hardys had traced before him.

He followed them until they disappeared into Matt's locker room and once they were both in there he waited silently in a corner where no one could see him, biding his time until he could strike.

This was actually the first time he has seen Jeff since the day he found him in the storage room all by himself, that had been three weeks ago and he had not been expecting him to show up that night or any other night; but now that he was there and within his reach he was going to make the best out of it…

Maybe that way he could banish the tormenting thoughts that had been invading him as of late; maybe what he really needed was a little bit of Hardy to satiate his need, then he would have no reason to think about him anymore.

He didn't want to think about him anymore…

"Try not to get in trouble while I'm out"

Phil pressed his back even more against the wall when he heard Matt's southern accent call from the door he got in a few minutes ago, and while holding his breath, he listened as the door closed, followed by steps walking off to the distance.

He waited some more, and when he was sure that Matt was out of the picture, he moved out of the shadows and toward his destination. The door handle gave away easily, and with the silence of a shadow he pushed the door open and got into the room.

Jeff was there all right, sitting with his back to him as he watched the monitor screen that showed what was happening in the ring. Matt was not in the ring at that moment, so that meant he had more time to do what he wanted to do.

And he could do some nice things before his time ran out…

His silent entrance was ruined when he closed the door and locked it, the damn thing made too much noise.

"What did you forget?" Jeff asked while turning around, the smile that was on his face fading when he saw him inside the room. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

The corner of Phil's lips curved into half a smile. The question was unnecessary, Jeff knew what he wanted; but if he wanted to play games he was willing, he had some time to spare before he had to get out to the ring. "Aww, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I saw you early on, being an asshole… as always. I was as happy to see you then as I am now" Jeff replied, but because his eyes remained on him, Phil could say that the so called charismatic enigma was not as bummed to see him as he was claiming to be.

Phil chuckled and took a few steps toward Jeff. "You must have been either too engrossed with all your loyal admirers or too drunk to notice that the one acting like an asshole was your brother… oh, that must be it, are you drunk?" He pushed two fingers into Jeff's forehead, making his head go back a little.

Jeff scowled and pushed Phil's hand away. "Fuck you man, I'm not drunk"

Phil repeated the action of pushing Jeff's forehead back. "Then what are you, drugged?"

Jeff quirked his mouth and arched an eyebrow, his hand grabbing Phil's to stop the pushing. "Of course not, I've been clean for more than a year"

"Oh yeah…" Phil said while resting his closed fist against his own forehead. "I forgot that one. So congratulations man, you must be proud of yourself, I mean you moved from being a drug addict to a drug trafficker! My bad…"

Before Phil could continue his mocking on the older man, Jeff got up to his feet and pushed at Phil's chest as hard as he could. The black haired man stumbled and if it wasn't because Jeff grabbed him by the collar of his shirt he would have fallen hard to the floor.

"You don't know what you are talking about, so why don't you shut your mouth and mind your own business?"

Phil furrowed his brow, not liking one bit Jeff's tone or the fact that he had shoved him. "Don't tell me to shut up, I talk what I want and when I want…" Phil was silenced when Jeff pressed his lips against his, still grabbing him by the collar of his abused shirt.

It was a hard kiss were teeth clashed and tongues met to dwell against each other; a kiss driven by anger and perhaps something deeper and mundane as was lust.

Neither of them pulled away from it.

Phil allowed Jeff to take control for some time, letting him kiss him hard and nip at his lips as his fingers tangled in his dark soft hair; but when the older man last expected it, Phil slammed his back against a wall, pushing the full weight of his body against the slim form of Jeff so that the later was trapped between him and the wall.

Jeff gasped against Phil's lips, surprise taking the best of him; but if he was going to protest or something of the kind, he forgot when Phil's hand slid all the way down his back and to his ass, squeezing him and pulling him closer to him until his erection was pushing against that of the other man.

It seemed like Phil had not been the only one wanting this…

Phil choose that moment to let go of Jeff's swollen lips so that he could kiss a trail down to his neck, tasting his skin like never before by slowly running his tongue over his flesh.

Meanwhile, Jeff encouraged him to keep on by moaning his approval and running his fingers through Phil's hair… gasping when Phil's teeth pulled at the tender spot where his pulse was beating frantically.

It was all deliciously addicting…

"You want more?" Phil asked in Jeff's ear, his voice barely above a whisper. Jeff nodded and Phil smirked. "I can give you more, but are you worth it?"

"What…?" Before Jeff could protest more, Phil pushed him down on his knees, just like he had done that night not so long ago. That was a recurrent sight for Phil, one that came to him at night… Jeff on his knees, looking up at him with those pretty eyes of his while he sucked him… he wanted to revive that.

"I should bite your fucking dick off and be done with you once and for all" Jeff said in disdain as he pulled Phil's trunks down his legs, exposing to his view what had been restrained there.

"You won't do that" Phil responded licking his lips as his eyes fixed on the way Jeff's fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. "You want to suck me as much as I want you to do it… now go on"

"Jerk…" Jeff mumbled right before running his tongue around the head of Phil's swollen cock. He did it slowly and without hurries, his eyes taking in what he was doing before taking into his warm mouth the tip of it.

He applied a bit of suction, his hand stroking what he was not taking into his mouth as Phil groaned…

"Take it all" Phil hissed as one of his hands went down to Jeff's hair, urging him.

Jeff obeyed, taking as much of Phil as he could while he sucked, his head going back and forth in a comfortable pace that was driving Phil out of his mind. And as it seemed it was also taking him out of his controlled zone because he unzipped his jeans and took his own hard cock to give it a much needed attention.

All this Phil saw with clouded eyes, his lips parted as his ragged breath puffed out. He saw when Jeff slid his throbbing dick out of his mouth and while locking eyes with him he licked all the way from his balls to the reddened head, once he got there he resumed the sucking and the licking until Phil could feel his release approaching.

He threw his head back a little but then went back into watching Jeff work his skillful mouth on him. "Oh… that's it Jeff… that's fucking it" He growled, forcing with his hands Jeff's head to remain still while his hips darted forward, making his dick to go deeper into the warm cave of Jeff's mouth until he shoot his load down his throat.

Jeff whimpered as Phil moaned… but even when he was practically being forced, he still managed to suck him and lick him clean, his hands grabbing the back of Phil's thighs until the younger man finally let go of his head.

"God…" Phil groaned, running his fingers through his hair. That had been quite an experience… and one that despite his initial believes he wanted to repeat. Jeff had a sweet mouth and his cock seemed to love him.

"You stupid motherfucker…" Jeff hissed and Phil opened his eyes to look down at him. "You could at least warn me. Now I'll have a fucking sore throat…"

Phil laughed and pulled Jeff up to his feet. "Don't worry, I bet it was all worth it" He raised an eyebrow while pulling his trunks up and accommodating his now limp cock safely inside. "After that I'll probably lose my match, you sucked the energy out of me… no pun intended… but yeah, I think it was worth it…"

With that, he attempted to turn around but Jeff grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him closer. "You are not thinking on going out, are you?"

Phil smirked and ran his tongue around his lip ring. "I would love to stay and give more attention to…" He looked down to Jeff's exposed cock. "…to you, but I have a match in a few minutes and it seems like your dear brother is on his way here… I don't think he will like seeing me here, now will he?"

Jeff looked back to the monitor and saw that Matt was indeed making his way out of the ring; it would take him less than five minutes to reach the locker room. "I hate you Punk" He said turning his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah…" He said brushing his fingers against Jeff's unattended hardness. "I guess it will be until next time Hardy" With that he turned and walked out, a sly smile playing on his lips.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm really glad you like this and hopefully you will like this chapter as well xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phil never knew he could reach such level of extreme… or such a level of being pathetic. But he has, he knew it and now that he was there he could do nothing but carry on with what he came to do… or he could also start his car, put in reverse and get the hell out of there.

He should do the later… his mind knew it, it has known it for a very long time now; and as he stood there, in the cold and undecided, that mind that has turned into an obsolete part of his anatomy tried to reason with the rest of him.

_Leave… no one needs to know you came all the way here… no one needs to know about anything._

But _he_ knew… if he chickened out _he_ was going to know; if he left he was going to come off as a coward, and if there was something Philip Brooks wasn't it was a fucking coward. Besides, he didn't drive all those miles to backtrack now… to turn around at the last moment.

It was plain and simple too late to back away. His only way out was if Jeff decided not to show…

"This is fucking ridiculous" He mumbled to himself as he buried his hands into the front pockets of his hoodie, his eyes focused on the big house that rose in the near distance.

No sign of Jeff as of yet…

He shifted his position, resting his back against his car as he waited. He knew he shouldn't be there, and now that he had time to think about it he didn't know why he had driven all the way to North Carolina… the whole thing wasn't supposed to turn this way.

What he was supposed to, was having Jeff out of his system and out of his mind… he needed to get rid of his phantom just like he got rid of him professionally; but the cold reality was that he hasn't been able to, not even after weeks passed by without seeing him…

That lack of Jeff only made things worse, his desire to see him and to touch him turned into a strong need that wouldn't go away. It was official, he was doomed, his mind was fucked up and he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him… after all he wasn't into guys and let alone into Jeff, the man represented everything that he hated in this world, everything that was wrong with society.

But even when he knew all that he couldn't push him off his mind.

"Are out of your fucking mind, what the hell are you doing here?" Came the low voice of the one person that has come to occupy most of his thoughts as of late.

With a slight grin on his face, Phil turned around. He had expected to see Jeff walking out of the house, but instead he has come from somewhere behind him. Now he was standing a few steps away from him, close enough for Phil to extend his hand and touch him…

"It was about time you showed up, I've been standing here since forever" In fact, it has only been ten minutes… but it sure felt like forever.

Jeff shook his head, almost as if he couldn't believe Phil. "You know my brother will kill you if he finds out you are in his backyard don't you?"

Phil shrugged, his eyes fixed on Jeff's green orbs, his fingers aching to touch him. "Then we better get out of here before he finds out"

Jeff snorted and brought his hands to his hips, his eyes on Phil in the same manner the younger man's were on him. "What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you?"

Phil chuckled, taking his hands out of his pockets so he could accommodate the beanie that covered his head. "Hardy, I drove a long way to get here and I won't have a no for an answer…"

"Well, it seems to me like you will have to take a no for an answer" With that Jeff turned around, giving his back to Phil as he began to walk away.

But of course, Phil was not having any of that so he reached out and grabbed Jeff by the arm, swirling him around so that they were face to face. "Jeff… I don't think you understand…"

"No Punk, you are the one who doesn't understand. I said no, I won't go anywhere with you so you can play your little games with me; now leave before Matt finds you are here" Jeff tried to pull away from Phil's grip but the raven haired man held on.

For a moment Jeff stood there, unmoving and waiting for Phil to say something… and Phil knew he should say something, anything that would make Jeff get into his car. But he didn't want to come off as if he was begging… as if he could go crazy if he didn't have Jeff that night, all for himself.

"Come on, I promise it will be worth it, no games"

Jeff bit his lower lip and looked away, kind of as if he was actually considering going away with Phil. "I don't think that's a good idea…" He said finally, sighing.

Phil saw his doubt and took that moment to pull Jeff to him, making it easy to capture his lips with his. At first Jeff just remained motionless, but Phil lulled him into action, urging him to respond until they were both drinking from each other's breath.

They kissed long and deep, Jeff's hand coming to rest at the back of Phil's head as Phil's roamed freely over Jeff's back. It was messed up, but this is what Phil has been wanting ever since the last time he saw the older man; to kiss him and feel him, to have a more intimate encounter, one that they shouldn't have there…

"Jeff…" He breathed out once he pulled away from the kiss. "I swear that if you don't get in that car right now I'll just rip the clothes off your body and fuck your brains out right here" As if to prove his point, he slid his hands down to Jeff's ass and pulled him closer, letting him feel the intensity of his desire.

"You horny bastard… you know, I should leave you here, you can go in that car and jerk off for all I care…"

Phil grinned because even when Jeff said that he didn't make any attempt to leave. No… Jeff was not going to do that because he wanted this as much as him.

They were both fucking out of their minds; at least they now had a common ground.

"You can do that…" He said reaching for the bulge in front of the older man's pants, stroking the hardness there. "But that wouldn't take care of this"

"Well, will you take care of it? Last time you didn't…" Jeff asked in his thick southern accent.

"Of course I will…" Phil responded in a raspy voice while his hand kept touching Jeff through the fabric of his jeans. As weird as it sounded, he was very tempted to unzip those pants and take Jeff's hard cock out; he wanted to touch him without restrains.

How was it possible to despise a person so much and still want him with such impetus?

He looked up into the other man's eyes; they were gleaming in the dim light, looking right back into his as his breathing came out in short gaps. There was no doubt that Jeff was liking what Phil was doing, he was going to give in anytime now.

"I have a nice motel room, I want to take you there" Phil whispered, his fingers unzipping the jeans so he could engage into a more intimate contact with Jeff…

"I can't…" Jeff panted as Phil's fingers wrapped themselves around his now exposed arousal, stroking him with slow movements made to drive him mad. "I can't walk into a motel with you, everyone knows me around here…"

"Then I'll have to take you right here" Phil said working on Jeff's buckle. He was beyond caring, he wanted Jeff and he wanted him now, and if he had to fuck him in his brother's backyard to relieve the ache that was growing in him he was going to do it.

"Not here" Jeff said pulling away from Phil. "There is a spot, no one goes there at this hour…" After saying that and putting his dick back into his pats, Jeff began to walk away.

Phil followed him, his mind too far gone to give it much thought. He would rather use his motel room than going into the woods, but his body needed release and the sooner the better.

He had waited too long now…

After a few minutes of walking, Jeff made a stop near a lake and before he could as much as to turn around, Phil was already attacking his mouth.

Jeff responded to the kiss with the same eagerness, and while their lips and tongues were too occupied in a duel for dominance, their hands fumbled with their clothes, pulling shirts off and yanking pants down until there was nothing to separate them but flesh.

Phil allowed his hands to travel all over Jeff's body… his own body being explored as well, making him feel wanton. It was insane; he had never felt so much lust in his entire life… and for a man! A man that was supposed to be his enemy… he would never have believed that was possible.

But it was, and the more he touched and kissed Jeff, the more he wanted him…

When Phil was about to push Jeff down to the ground so he could satisfy his need of possessing him once more, Jeff pulled away and walked into the lake, leaving a perplexed and very aroused Phil standing in the dark.

"You want me? Come and get me…"

Phil blinked as Jeff walked even deeper into the lake, grinning and very naked… his pale skin illuminated by the soft light of the moon. "Get your ass back here Hardy" he grunted, he was in no mood for games.

But Jeff was not listening and if he was he was ignoring him, instead he made a little dance under the watchful face of the moon and then swam away.

"Bitch" Phil grumbled, taking a few steps towards the lake. He didn't want to get in, what he wanted was Jeff to get out so he could finish his business with him. But Jeff didn't seem to have any intention on doing so, so he took a deep breath, took off his beanie and got into the lake.

The water was not as cold as he had expected, in fact it was pleasantly warm… embracing his body inch by inch as he got deeper in and in the direction of Jeff.

Jeff, the little son of a bitch… when he noticed that Phil had gotten into the lake after him, he smiled and swam back to him, and once he was near enough he wrapped his arms around his neck and went back to kissing him, silencing whatever Phil was going to say.

Phil gave into the kiss without protest, pulling Jeff closer until one couldn't tell were his body ended and the other man's started. They kissed for the longest while, the momentum building until Phil's hand slid to the soft flesh of Jeff's behind.

The Hardy spread for him, taking the younger man between his legs and assuming a position where Phil's swollen cock was pushing against his tight entrance.

"Is this way you came here?" Jeff asked in a low voice as the tip of Phil's hard member begged in. "Isn't it…?"

Phil bit on his lips and holding Jeff in place, he pushed in, making the older man gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Yes… I came all the way here for this" he responded, remaining still as Jeff got used to him.

Jeff didn't respond back, not even to curse at him; he just opened his eyes and stared right into Phil's olive eyes, his hands resting on Phil's shoulders.

That was it, Phil had given him enough time to adjust and now it was time to take care of his own needs. He pulled back almost all the way only to slam hard back in, the water made it all go in slow motion, making the sensation of burying all his length inside of Jeff more intense.

He groaned, repeating the action while his eyes refused to break away from Jeff's face. It was hypnotic to see the changes in his graceful features every time he impaled him, to see how he was biting on his lips to keep from moaning as they let go into the most intimate acts of all.

"You love this don't you?" He panted, moving one hand between their bodies so he could give a little bit of attention to Jeff's pulsing cock.

That tore a soft moan out of Jeff, making him throw his head back… closing his eyes as Phil worked on him, fucking him, stroking him… "Oh fuck…"

Phil took that low cry as a cue to go faster on Jeff; slamming as hard as the water allowed him as he claimed Jeff's addicting lips back as his. Jeff kissed back clumsily, moaning into his mouth until Phil felt him shudder in his arms… and as climax washed through him the younger one keep on.

"Fuck, fuck…" Jeff whimpered in ecstasy into Phil's mouth while the Chicago native's hand milked him for all he was worth.

Phil ran his tongue over his lips, pulling his face away to see the look on Jeff as he came; he liked that look on Jeff… face flushed, eyes shining, breathing ragged, he was too pretty for words…

After a while Jeff pulled him back into the kiss.

Phil on the other hand kept his rhythm, burying his manhood all the way into Jeff tightness, loving the way he felt… it was like he was made for him, it was a perfect fit. He could feel his own release begin to build.

"Jeff, God you are so fucking tight…" He was so close… Jeff's lips went back to him.

It only took him a few more thrust before he was spilling deep inside of Jeff, allowing a huge wave escape his body and into Jeff.

All that while Jeff held to Phil, taking everything there was to take while his kiss went on and on… until Phil, back to reality started to kiss him back.

After a while they both pulled away, trying to find their breaths and a way out of that cloud they were both in. "This is fucked up" Phil said breaking the silence as Jeff disentangled from him.

"Tell me about it…" Jeff said dreamily as he splashed water into his face. "You should really go now, Matt is going to start wondering where I am and I don't want him to see you here"

Screw Matt… was what Phil wanted to say, but instead he ran his fingers through his damp hair and chewed on his lip ring. "You really do everything Matt tells you to do, don't you?"

Jeff shrugged. "He is my brother; he only wants what's best for me"

Phil laughed out loud, making Jeff send him a heated glance. He didn't care; he didn't like Matt at all. "Yeah… after all he put you through? Come on Hardy, he treated you like shit and…"

"Same as you" Jeff said, plain and simple.

"Yeah…" He said looking up to the black skies. "Well, I guess I better go now…" Without looking back to Jeff, Phil walked out of the lake, gathering his clothes and putting them on over his soaking body.

He was not feeling quite right about this whole thing, there was something about it and he couldn't quite put a finger to it… the only thing he knew was that he needed to get out now, that he needed to gather his thoughts before he kept fucking things up…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I always say this, but I want to thank you all for R&R this story xD Hope you like this one…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To say that the raven haired man was angry was an understatement; he was beyond angry, he was pissed, furious and in no mood for anyone. And as he walked back to his locker room, he could feel his blood boiling as it ran smoothly through his veins, giving him the distinct feeling that if he kept like this he was going to auto combust.

He didn't care; maybe if he exploded he could find a way to release the wrath that was eating his entrails once and for all. He was growing tired of it all.

He needed redemption.

But not now, he was too far gone for that… so once in front of the locker room he kicked the door open, grabbed his things and walked straight to the showers. He wanted to strip off his ring attire and get rid of the stench of defeat, it made him sick to his stomach.

"That son of a bitch…" He mumbled under his breath as he turned the shower on, ripping off his hands and forearms the tape he had so meticulously put on before the match, not really caring that while doing so he was hurting himself.

After the tape was ripped off and thrown away, he proceeded to take the rest of his ring attire off; knee pads, boots, trunks… all of it he threw away before stepping into the cool spray of water to begin the cleansing process of soaping and shampooing.

And that process he did on automatic, his hands working as if they had a mind of their own as his thoughts went back to the match…

How was it possible that he lost because Batista was pinned? That wasn't fair! He needed a match one on one with Taker so he could make things right; it was the least that good for nothing Teddy should do for him.

But Teddy was not going to make that happen…he needed to talk to Vince about it… oh yeah, Vince would listen to him, and why not, if the old man came to his senses and fired Long for good maybe Vickie could step in… she would definitely give him the shot he deserved.

Or that was if she didn't put her little boy toy in his place instead…

Scheming and making plans to get his title back, Phil rinsed the shampoo off his hair and turned off the shower, reaching for his towel so he could dry himself…

But his fingers only found an empty space where the towel used to be…

He opened his eyes abruptly, thoughts of Taker attacking him from behind invading his mind… "Who…?" He asked to no one in particular as he turned around.

He breathed out, it was not Taker…

"Hey there Punky" Came the southern drawl of the man that had invaded _his_ locker room. "I came to congratulate you on yet another loose…"

Phil scowled. "Shut up Hardy, I'm not in the mood for your shit" He responded as he snatched the towel off the other man's hands to dry his hair. He tried to keep venom in his voice, but the truth was the he kind of liked this unexpected little visit.

It was the last thing he expected in the world… he didn't even know the younger Hardy was in the building that night… well, not until that moment.

"Sensitive subject isn't it?" Jeff said wrinkling his nose as his green eyes traveled all over Phil's body. "You know, for all the trash you talk out there, one would have expected you to at least win once in a while, just saying" He finalized with a shrug.

"I didn't lose, Batista got pinned…"

"You didn't win" He interrupted. "In my book that means that you lost"

Phil chuckled, reaching for his camouflaged cargo pants and putting them on without bothering with his boxers, he just wasn't going to give Jeff a free show… "As far as I'm concerned, your book doesn't count"

Jeff smiled, his eyes moving up to meet Phil's eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say man. Anyway, I have things to do…" After saying that he swirled around and made an exit…

It took Phil only a few seconds to react and follow him out of the showers. That little bitch was very wrong if he thought he could walk on him just like that.

No, no… maybe he had no clue that Jeff was on the building a few minutes ago, but now that he knew he was not going to let him go… maybe Jeff could be his way to release all the crazy thoughts that had been running wild in his mind. Thoughts of defeat and past grandeur… thoughts on Jeff and him and this new thing that had developed between them…

Yes, it could work.

"Hey… where the fuck do you think you are going?" He asked grabbing Jeff by the arm and making him turn around.

Jeff arched and eyebrow and looked down to the spot where Phil's hand touched him and made him remain in place. "I'm going out with my brother. You might not know the meaning of it, but he did win and he wants to celebrate with everyone else that won tonight. Maybe Taker will be there…"

Phil released the grip on Jeff's arm and slid his hand down to his waist. "Oh so now you celebrate other's victories… aww that's really sweet of you, but let me remind you that you are just another loser, you are nothing but a visitor here… a has-been"

Jeff smirked. "Well, it takes one loser to know another…"

"Yes, but remember who did you lost against?"

After Phil said that, Jeff pushed him back and onto the couch that stood in the middle of the small room. Caught off guard, the younger man went down on it, and before he could do as much as voice his protest, Jeff was all over him, forcing him to his back as he came to lay on top of him.

Phil snorted, feeling the weight of Jeff's body press him down and watching as his face came inches away from his just to pull back after his lips briefly touched his. It seemed like his Jeff was in a playful mood…

"I know who I lost against…" Jeff replied dryly, the intensity of his emerald green orbs focused on Phil's olive ones.

"And you shall never forget…" Phil said while bringing his hand up to take off the cap Jeff was wearing, when the thing came off Phil blinked in surprise. "What the fuck you did to your hair?"

Jeff leaned forward and ran his tongue over Phil's lips and then down to his neck, nipping and sucking at his flesh. "What does it look like you dumb fuck, I cut it"

"No shit" Phil said as his hand went to Jeff's newly short hair. He couldn't grab it like he would like, but it wasn't a bad look for him…

Because he couldn't grab him by the hair, Phil forced the back of Jeff's neck to move upwards, until his lips were near enough for him to kiss.

"So, you came here so I could fuck you, is that it?" Phil asked huskily as he pushed his hips into Jeff's… feeling against his tight that Jeff was liking this a bit too much.

He couldn't blame him; he kind of understood him… after all there was something about Jeff that made him go wild and forget everything that wasn't the man himself, it was as if an invisible force was working to get them together, trying to break the bond of hate that unite them.

"As if that isn't what you want…" To prove his point, Jeff's hand slid between their bodies and took hold of Phil's arousal. "Oh…" He said feigning surprise, as if he hadn't expected to find that.

"Well, you make for a nice little bitch, I'll give you that" Phil breathed out as he bucked his hips forward.

"I'm not your bitch…" Jeff grunted as he slid Phil's pants down his body, leaving him in nothing but an engorged hard-on.

"Of course you are" Phil responded before claiming the other man's lips in a kiss.

Jeff didn't resist, not at all; he just kissed back with the same intensity that he was being kissed, allowing Phil to dispose of his own pants and shirt as best as he could until there was nothing between them.

He had missed this, Jeff has become an obsession for him, an obsession that began with a need to get rid of him and his wrecked vices for good and that now had converted into an obsession for his body; he wanted him all for himself.

As bad as it sounded it was his truth. It didn't help that Jeff seemed to have no problem surrendering himself to him, in fact, by the small moans that he was making, Phil could say that he love it.

That only added to his lust.

In a swift maneuver that was made without either of them falling to the floor, Phil turned around until he was the one on top, the one in control, and from that position he continued to enjoy Jeff's mouth.

They kissed until they were out of breath, their bodies rubbing in unison and creating a delicious friction that only made Phil's need for Jeff increase to its maximums.

It all felt too great to deny it, he wanted Jeff… it was that simple.

Wanting more of it, Phil decided that they had done enough fooling around, and when he was about to break the kiss to let his intentions known, he felt Jeff's fingers slide down his back and to his ass… slowly sneaking lower and deeper until one of his fingers brushed his entrance.

He pulled away from the kiss abruptly, making Jeff jump a little in surprise and thus making his fingers go in retreat. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jeff smiled his shy smile and kissed Phil's chin. "Relax man…" With that said his fingers went back to his ass, only that this time they remained on the soft flesh of his buttocks, caressing and probably trying to make Phil relax.

Phil just remained there, unmoving and with his lips pursed as Jeff's tongue explored his neck, his chin and shoulders and everything on their reach.

It took him a while to relax, but he made a clear note in his brain that if Jeff even attempted to go near his back door again he was going to rip his arm off.

He was not that far gone…

With that in mind, he kissed Jeff back, his hand going down to assist his dick on rubbing against Jeff's, loving the way they felt against each other and loving even more the way Jeff moaned into his mouth.

Wanting to take things further and perhaps a bit more personal, he pulled away from Jeff and slid his lips down his neck and to his chest.

Jeff sighed deeply, burying his fingers into Phil's hair as his lips worked their way down to his stomach… at a slow but secure pace that promised great things to come for the older man…

"Punk!" Came a loud voice that made Phil jump out of the couch and to his feet. The voice was accompanied by even louder knockings. "Punk, open the damn door"

"Fuck…" Jeff whimpered covering his face with his hands.

Phil, still feeling startled about the abrupt interruption just looked from Jeff to the door. Barely taking notice on how Jeff went to his feet to gather his clothes or on how he began to dress in a hurry before disappearing into the showers.

"Punk, I swear that I'll tear this damn thing down if you don't fucking open it!"

With his mind a bit more clear and going back to the pissed off mood that had possessed him before Jeff, Phil put on his pants and opened the door.

"What the fuck do you want Hardy?" He hissed, locking eyes with him.

"Where is Jeff?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know, I'm not his fucking babysitter"

"I can't find him and I don't know why, but I think you have something to do with it"

Phil snorted, how he despised that little fuck… "Why don't you look outside, on the streets, he must be buying drugs and getting high"

Matt snarled and closed his fist. "If you did something to him, I swear Punk… I'll kill you" Matt didn't allowed Phil to respond; he just turned around and kept going.

"Fucking ass…" Phil mumbled as he watched him disappear into a corner… why he was always the one to blame with everything that went wrong with Jeff?

And to interrupt him in such a moment! Now Jeff needed to make it up to him, after all, the interruption has been all his fault…

As if calling him with his thoughts, a fully clothed Jeff walked out of the showers. "You fucking dick" He hissed pushing him out of his way and storming out of the room.

"What…?" Phil asked perplexed, watching Jeff walk away but knowing that he could not go after him. He was probably going back to his brother's lap.

Oh but he knew he was there, and sooner or later he was going to have his alone time with him, some alone time that he was not going to let be interrupted.

If Jeff didn't come to him he was going after him, even if he had to go through big brother Matt to do it…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, at last I came up with another chapter! It's a bit short but it's something I wanted to do for a while now… hope it doesn't disappoint!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phil walked with confidence across the lobby of the hotel he was staying for the night, there was a smug look on his face that defied anyone who happened to look at him, it was the way he liked to carry himself around. Sure, not everything had turned the way he had wanted that night, but he was sure that in no time everything was going to turn in his favor, and when that happened the balance of the universe was going to be restored and all would go back to the way it was supposed to be.

He just knew it.

He knew it as he knew that he was going to get his title back, so thoughts of gold and championships were pushed out of the way. After all, if he got rid of Jeff he could easily get rid of the oh so called dead man walking… he was not even going to preoccupy his mind with Taker.

Mysterio and Batista? They seemed to have issues of their own so that cleared his path of intruders.

The thought that was occupying every bit of his mind was all that had to do with none other than Jeff Hardy, his sworn enemy now converted in his lover?

It sounded awfully bad, but he liked it…

He liked it as he liked the taste of him and the smoothness of his pale skin under his fingers… he liked it as he liked all of him.

He smirked, pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek while making his way to the elevator.

Yes, he liked Jeff… and there was no doubt that Jeff liked him, there was an out of this world attraction that insisted on bringing them together… it was like they were opposite poles, drawn to each other by laws of nature.

Yes… he liked that, and he liked that Jeff had showed up in his locker room, that was a clear indication of the intensity of that attraction. Oh and of course, there were also all those times where they had succumbed into one another, tearing down a wall of hate with pure, raw passion.

That Jeff had walked out to run after his brother didn't matter, because that night he was determined to find him and bring him up to his room.

There was no point in defying nature, not with the promise of to get the night of nights… but first he needed to find Jeff.

Once he made it to the elevators he turned around and headed to the stairs instead, he needed more time to think on ways to find the Hardy Boy, because once he arrived to his room and change, he was going to start looking for Jeff.

It shouldn't be so hard, if Jeff was with Matt and Matt with all those enablers that surrounded Jeff, they should be in a bar; getting wasted and God only knew what else. He just hoped his Jeff wouldn't be wasted, that would ruin his plans for the night.

But, even if Jeff was wasted he was going to take him with him, he didn't want him surrounded by people who feed his vices as if there was no consequences to it.

So thinking of Jeff and about what the night had in store for them, he ran up the stairs until he made it to his floor. Yes, it was going to be a good night… if what happened back in his locker room were just the preliminaries, he couldn't wait for the whole of it.

Once in front of his door, he took his key card, slid it through the slot and waited for the dim green light to indicate him when to open the door.

When it did he pushed it open and got into the room.

It was dark inside, he hadn't expected any less because it was late at night and he would never leave any lights on when going out.

What he hadn't been expecting was the deep eerie voice that greeted him.

"Don't turn on the lights"

Phil startled, almost jumping up to the ceiling as his heart dropped to his feet. But then he recognized the voice and a wave of relief and satisfaction washed over him.

"You scared the shit out of me, what the fuck are you doing sitting in the dark?" Did it mattered? What really mattered was that he was in his room, on his own accord and that only meant that he didn't have to go out and start a search for him.

He was there, at reaching distance. In fact, once his eyes got used to the dark he could easily distinguish his silhouette sitting on top of the writing desk while his feet rested on the chair. He could also see that his posture was slump, his elbows resting on his knees and his head casted down.

Phil took a few steps forward but then was stopped abruptly when Jeff spoke once more.

"Why?" His tone was no longer eerie, but it sounded broken… that was what made Phil halt.

"Why what?

"Why did you do it?"

Phil frowned and snorted. "I've done a lot of things Hardy, so you need to be more specific, I'm not following you" When the words were out of his mouth he guffawed and reached up to touch the older man. "Don't tell me you are drugged…"

His intentions of touching him were cut short when Jeff pushed his hand away angrily and got up to his feet. "Don't fucking touch me, Punk" He shoved the Chicago native backwards and because Phil wasn't expecting it he ended up falling on top of the bed.

His surprise didn't last long and in no time he got to his feet and shoved Jeff back. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"What is my problem?" Jeff laughed bitterly, almost like a maniac and then got in Phil's face. "Wasn't it enough for you to ruin my career but you also went ahead to try to ruin my life? Then you come to me to fuck with my mind even more?"

Phil snorted, not quite understanding what had gone wrong in that room, was it something he said or did? "Jeff…" He was going to ask the older man to calm down and explain himself but before he could do so Jeff grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

He gasped in surprise, he had not expected to find Jeff in his room, but an angry Jeff really put everything he had expected to rest.

"Your little games are not going to work more with me anymore, so leave me alone… and I mean it Punk, stop fucking with me or you will regret it"

With that he let go of him and turn around to head to the door. Phil, confused about all that was happening grabbed him by the arm and made him turn around.

"No Jeff, you are not walking out of me without telling me what the fuck is wrong with you!" He couldn't be mad because of the whole thing where Jeff ended up leaving wrestling for good, that happened a long time ago and way before their little affair began.

It had to be something that happened after that, but what? As far as he could remember he hadn't done anything… and other than walking on him Jeff didn't seem to have a problem with him earlier that night… unless his brother filled his head with bullshit.

"Don't act all innocent now, I know you were the one tipping the police on me and I know that you had something or everything to do with the package that was sent to my home. Is it that you want to see me in jail for something you know I didn't do? Is that how bad you want to fuck me over?" Jeff yelled, his accent thick and very much marked.

Phil laughed because what Jeff was saying was the most ridiculous thing someone has accused him of doing. "You are out of your mind Hardy, I had nothing to do with that" He didn't even know anything about a package, but he knew very damn well that he never went to the police to rant him out.

Jeff shot him a look to kill, even in the darkened room Phil could see it, hell, he could even feel it. "If you were capable of doing that then at least have the decency to admit it"

I don't have to admit anything!" He yelled back, running his fingers through his black hair as frustration started to get the best of him.

"You know, fuck it… I don't need this" Jeff walked away from Phil and out the door.

For a moment Phil stood in place, trying to register everything in his brain. It was absurd… it had no sense whatsoever and if Jeff took a minute to think on it he would realize it as well.

So finally, he forced his feet to move and walk out the door. Jeff was walking to the elevator and he quickened his pace to reach him. When he did he once again grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn around. "Jeff…"

When Jeff faced him, Phil froze, blinking a couple of times and thus giving the other man enough time to push him away and keep going.

For a while he just stood there, too shocked to react because what he had seen was tears in Jeff's emerald green eyes.

That was something he hadn't expected… and he didn't like it.

But then, as if the situation wasn't already fucked up, out of the elevator came big brother Hardy; and of course, when he saw his baby brother upset he hurried to him.

"Jeff, what happened?"

Jeff didn't respond and much as he did with Phil he pushed Matt away and disappeared up the stairs. Leaving the two black haired men behind and confused.

Matt took a few steps towards his brother, but then, as if changing his mind he turned around to Phil. There was murder in his eyes.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" He asked and before Phil could do as much as blink the older man was in front of him, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him into a wall.

Phil grabbed for Matt's hands, trying to break the iron grip that was menacing to steal all the air off his lungs, but Matt was not giving him any chance at all.

"I told you to stay away from him, didn't I?"

Phil tried to respond but he couldn't, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't defend himself; and just when he thought he was going to pass out from lack of air Matt released him.

He took a deep breath and chocked on it, coughing and trying to gain some sort of control in that messed up situation, but he wasn't even breathing normally when Matt's fist connected to his gut.

He gasped in pain, doing his best to respond Matt with a punch of his own, but for one punch he gave, Matt connected five on him, and now he was not limiting to his stomach, but they were raining on his face, on his back and everywhere Matt could reach until he managed to put him down in the floor.

"I fucking told you Punk, leave my brother alone!" He gave the broken man one last kick and then left, leaving Phil all bloodied and confused.

Phil still didn't understand what happened… everything was supposed to get better, but instead it was worst; and even when his body was all abused he couldn't keep the image of Jeff's tears of his head.

He didn't do anything… he needed to make Jeff understand that, he didn't do anything.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review guys; it encourages me to keep going with this story!!! Hope you like this one as well and don't forget to let me know if you like it, if it blows, and why not? What you want to happen!

A/N I want to give a shout out to Dark_Zoul, my most faithful reviewer and the one (along with dehlia666) that bugs me for updates xD

* * *

Laying in the comforts of his hotel bed and his gaze lost past the glassy window that overlooked the city, Phil allowed out of his lips a broken sigh that interrupted momentarily the sepulchral silence that reigned in his room.

It was another night on the road, another night that found him lost and deep in thought while his body succumbed into a mundane daze that prompted him to close his eyes to everything.

He wanted to, because sleep would make him stop thinking and the truth was that he was tired of thinking. It took too much effort from his mind and body; it took too much time out of him.

But what did he have if not time to spare? Time to think…

And as of lately he had a lot to think.

The most recurrent thought that dwelled in his mind was about choices. Yes, because there were moments in life when a man would find himself face to face to a situation that gave him no option but to stop and think about the choices he had made along the way.

For Phil, the past few weeks have been all about that.

Everyone made choices, he had made choices; several of those choices he had embraced as a way of life, his way of life and foundation of his whole existence. Those choices he never regretted, quite the contrary, they always made him proud.

But then there were others choices that at the time had seemed right and at the end of the road only collaborated in destructing life as he knew it.

Now everything was screwed up, he was screwed up.

It all started when he decided to cash his money in the bank briefcase that second time… the more he thought about it the more he was sure of it.

He still believed that that was not a choice, it was his duty and his right, after all he had earned that opportunity. His mistake? Cashing it on Jeff, or maybe not cashing it on him but doing it the way he did.

He won and at the moment he thought that was a victory well deserved; but then everyone started to turn on him and as a result he began to turn on everyone. After all he didn't need them.

That was when he slowly began to change.

His second mistake and probably the one he regretted the most? Forcing Jeff out of wrestling.

He could give a dozen reasons why he did that, but at the end of the day none of them mattered. The only thing he knew at the moment was that making Jeff quit only brought his mental demise and consequently his third mistake.

Giving into temptation with Jeff Hardy…

He should have never allowed himself to get tangled in such a messy affair with him… of all people!

He still couldn't understand what had gotten into him. Hate turned into lust? Into something more…?

But he still had time to erase those mistakes from his memory, he only needed to focus on what was really important and work harder to get what he wanted. In no time he could go back into the World Title picture. There were no distraction now, there was no Jeff to occupy his every though because Jeff was plain and simple gone.

He should be happy about it; life has taken his problems away without him having to do much. Also, if you came to think about it, everything that happened to Jeff he brought it upon himself. Hell, if it wasn't for him Vince would have fired him anyway, better to leave with a little dignity than through the back door…

But still…

He could convince himself of all those things during the day; but when night fell upon him and solitude embraced him in his cold arms, Phil could not stop thinking about Jeff.

He could picture with every detail that last time he saw him, the tears and the pain in those beautiful eyes of his as he gave him that last glance. That was an image that would come burning through his darkest hour, tormenting him.

Jeff hated him, and to be honest he could not blame him on that one, he had done nothing but screw him over and over again and all for what?

Exactly, for nothing.

And even when he was innocent of the one thing Jeff was accusing him of he was still guilty of a lot more… But who cared about that? Jeff was nothing but a puppet to his vices and he didn't need to associate himself to the likes of him… it only made him feel weaker.

And he was not weak.

Rolling out of bed and deciding that what his mind needed to get back on track was some fresh air, the black haired man put on his sneakers and took hold of a black hoodie he had left on top of the only chair in the room.

He put it over his Ramones' t-shirt and grabbing his key card and a piece of gum that he automatically put into his mouth, he walked out of his room and into the long, deserted corridor.

Choices… he could go to the roof of the building or he could head to the parking lot. He decided for the later because if he wanted to he could take a walk out of the premises of the hotel; nothing beat walking the night out to clear your mind.

So out to the parking lot he went, with his hands buried in the front pockets of his hoodie and his jet black hair lose over his shoulders.

Out there the air was cold and cutting, but if he survived winter in Chicago there would be no problem in surviving late autumn in the south… but just in case he decided not take that walk outside the hotel, better to stay near in case things got bad for his inappropriate clothed body.

So instead he walked around, chewing on his fruity flavored gum and enjoying the way the chilly breeze hit him full force. Cold was good for the worried mind, it numbed your senses and the ability to think.

Just what he needed.

But then he heard a commotion behind some cars and he stopped walking. Curious but still guarding his distance, he took a look and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

There was a group that in their own wicked way seemed to be having a good time; they were sitting around, some drinking and some just chatting… and because faith loved to mess with him, among those in the group was none other than Jeff Hardy.

His brother was also there.

He closed his hand into a fist at the sight of the elder Hardy; he still wanted retribution for what Matt did to him. Not only did he beat him silly, but he was probably the one who put in Jeff's mind the stupid idea that he had been the one who ranted him out to the police.

He hated Matt and one day he was going to make him pay…

But now was not the time for that, he was too occupied watching Jeff and his easy smile.

He hadn't seen Jeff for five whole weeks, and at the sight of him talking and laughing while his companions cheered him up to do a stupid chicken dance that he had no problem doing, all thoughts about forgetting and moving on disappeared in thin air.

What was with him…?

He observed for a long while, his eyes glued to Jeff, and to every move he made. He looked content, relaxed and overall having a good time.

Thing that he could not say about himself; his good times occurred in the ring, doing his thing and getting victories, and because he hasn't even been able to get a lot of those his life had turned into a dull existence where he could find no satisfaction at all.

He just woke up, trained, wrestled and thought… no more, no less.

But not Jeff, even in his darkest hour one could see him in a good mood, enjoying life and just being himself.

Phil didn't even know who he was anymore… he had lost his way some time ago.

He sighed and with his hands still in his pockets he turned around, making his way back to the entrance of the hotel. Once he got there he sat on the stairs that lead to the lobby and from that place he looked back to where Jeff was.

He did that for a while, and after what felt like a frozen eternity he saw Matt and Shane get in one of the cars and head off. Jeff remained with the other guys and in less than five minutes he started to make his way back to the hotel.

Phil quickly got to his feet, debating on whether he should surprise the older man from behind so he wouldn't escape him or if he should just let him walk to him.

Choices…

He could also disappear into the darkness.

It was too late, destiny decided that one for him and before he could think on what to do Jeff was already too close.

The multicolored haired man lifted his head up in his direction and for a wild moment Phil thought he saw him flinch… but then he looked the other way, as if he hadn't even seen him.

That smile that rose so easily to his lips when he was with the other guys long dead.

Maybe this was his time to let go…

"Jeff" He said, unable to do what his mind so desperately urged him to do.

But Jeff acted as if he hadn't even been talked to, he kept walking and when he passed Phil's side the Chicago native grabbed him by the arm and made him halt.

Phil could feel the way Jeff tensed under his touch…

"What do you want?" Jeff asked, his voice carrying a tone that was close to admitting defeat. "Let me guess, you found another way to screw me over, or better yet, you are going to lecture me on how my life is not worth it to the mighty likes of you"

Phil sighed, not letting go of Jeff's arm. "I want to talk to you, can we go somewhere else?"

Jeff laughed without humor, turning to Phil so that they were now face to face. "We have nothing to talk about Punk, why don't you just leave me alone?"

Phil snorted and shook his head, his olive colored eyes on Jeff's emerald ones. "You are wrong there; we have a lot of talking to do…"

"Stop it Phil!" Jeff yelled, yanking his arm away from Phil but staying in place. "What else do you want from me? Haven't you taken all? I mean seriously…"

Afraid that Jeff would walk away from him, Phil grabbed him and moved him out of the stairs and to a dark corner. Jeff though the younger man was going to attack him because he rapidly grabbed him by the neck, ready to give battle.

But Phil didn't mind that, he moved his hands up to Jeff's face and brought him closer to him, forcing him to look straight into his eyes. "I didn't called the police on you Jeff, I didn't even know about it until everyone started to talk backstage"

Jeff tried to pull away but Phil locked his hands at the back of his neck, pulling him close enough so that their breaths were mingling together in the cold night air that surrounded them.

"I know I screwed up in everything else, but I didn't call the police on you"

Jeff closed his eyes and shook his head. Phil had to fight against a very strong urge to kiss him, he wanted so bad to do it…

"Even if you didn't… everything you have done is ruin my life, I just…"

"I'm sorry" Phil said and he meant it. He was sorry because he could see it now, he had let a black cloud settle deep within his being and that only made him screw up with Jeff, he wanted to fix that. If he could take everything back and start anew he would do things very different.

"No you are not; I bet you are having the time of your life, laughing and happy that you finally got rid of Jeff Hardy, I mean, I'm such a bad influence for everybody! But let me tell you one thing, I'm glad you did what you did; it made me open my eyes to a lot of things I was blind to see before. I'm better than ever, I have projects to keep me occupied so thank you Phil. From now on I can only go forward"

Jeff tried to move on but Phil didn't allow him to. "I'm not happy about it, far from it… if you would only listen to me"

A noise interrupted the duo and they both looked at the blinding light that flashed all around the parking lot. It was a car, and it only took Phil a few minutes to realize that it was the car in which Matt and Shane left minutes ago.

Now they were back, louder and probably drunker than before.

He looked back at Jeff, knowing that his time was running off. Matt had a power over Jeff that Phil couldn't understand. His relationship with his brothers was strained and the bond between the Hardy boys was an alien concept for him. What he knew was that Jeff was either going back to his brother or up to his room.

"Meet me in my room, we'll talk there" He said, trying not to sound pleading because he never pleaded… at the same time he didn't want to come off as commanding.

Jeff pursed his lips, neither saying yes or no.

"I'm in 328, I'll be waiting for you" He leaned forward and kissed Jeff's lips for a brief second that ended too soon. Jeff didn't pull away but neither did he act on the kiss.

He just remained there as Phil turned his back on him and walked inside the hotel.

Phil on the other hand wanted to pull Jeff by the hand and guide him all the way into his room, but he was not going to do that… he wanted Jeff to go to him on his own.

But what if he didn't?

He would think of that if the time came, right now he was hoping with all his might that Jeff would go to him… he wanted to believe that he would.

Now the only thing for him to do was wait.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Here is a little something for you, I hope you like and once again, thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

His waiting process began the moment he closed the door behind his back; it started there and then it dragged onward… making it hard for him to remain tranquil because the truth was that he hated to wait, impatience always ended up getting the best of him.

So trying not to give into desperation, he took in a deep breath that was supposed to ease his mind and sent a quick glance towards the alarm clock; he then proceeded to take a few steps that seemed to get him nowhere. There was nowhere to go and nothing to do but wait and see what will happen.

The room was dark and filled with solitude, just the way it was when he left; and because he felt like dwelling in the dark he sat on the bed and waited.

Waiting… life was too short to waste it waiting. But what else could he do? He could get into optimistic mode; after all, there was a saying that assured him that only good things happened to those who waited. But then again, he was also a firm believer that opportunities never came to those who waited; they came to those who attacked.

He now wondered if he did the right thing in giving Jeff the choice to either come or don't, especially when Matt was around and probably watching every move the younger brother made.

But what could he have done, drag him up the stairs and force him to listen to him? Or should he have followed him all the way to his room and like a burglar in the middle of the night surprise him there?

Nah… none of those things worked for him, at least not in his mind.

That only left the option of waiting for him.

Unable to stop himself, he tilted his head a bit to the side until his eyes were looking right at the big red numbers displaying on the alarm clock. Just 11 minutes had passed since he entered the room, somehow the notion that he was going to have a long night settled in his mind.

His eyes returned to the door, his hopes diminishing with every minute it passed. Why was he reduced into such a pathetic being? He grunted, taking off his hoodie and throwing it away.

But who knew, maybe Jeff not showing up was for the best, nothing good could come out of a messed up relationship that was born out of anger and hate…

Besides he didn't need a Jeff Hardy in his life to mess things for him. He was too messed up already as it was… and Jeff was messed up too, definitely not a good combination.

Trying to console his melting heart with that thought, Phil took off his sneakers and let out another deep sigh that escaped from his most innermost regrets.

If it was for the best, then why was he feeling the urge of walking down to the parking lot and get Jeff up his room? Could it be because he felt remorse of driving him out of the business?

Forcing him out of his thoughts, a faint knock at the door was heard all through the room and Phil almost jumped to his feet.

Could it be him?

With the haste of those who have waited too long, Phil rushed to the door with three long steps; his hand already on the handle to open the wooded barrier that separated him from the one he wanted the most. But once there he hesitated. Wasn't he a minute ago convincing himself that the best thing that could happen to him was taking Jeff out of his life for good?

But as his mind studied that, Phil noticed that no more knocking was heard, the thought that maybe he waited too long and Jeff was gone invaded his mind. It was all it took to make him open the door.

At first glance he didn't see anybody, but out of the corner of his eye he saw him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed up to his chest and his lips slightly pouted.

He wasn't gone, he was there.

Relieved, the raven haired man turned to his side, leaning against the arc of the door so he could take a good look at Jeff, whom didn't seem in any rush to move from his spot.

But it didn't matter, at least he showed up…

"My room is at the end of the corridor, I had to walk pass your door to get there" Jeff said dreamily, his accent marking every word he said. "I didn't want to come… I don't know why I did"

Phil blinked a couple of times and ran his right hand over his jaw, not taking his eyes away from the form that stood a few paces away from him. "Maybe you did want to come…"

Jeff laughed, looking at Phil for the first time since he opened the door. "Believe me, I didn't"

Phil nodded, sucking his lip ring into his mouth as Jeff's eyes scanned him. "Then why did you?"

The North Carolinian shrugged, blinking a couple of times before responding. "I don't know, I'm not known for making the smartest decisions, you know"

Phil smiled just because he didn't think that Jeff was his smartest decision either, but smart or not it was one that he took and he wanted to stick to that decision… it sounded weird and in his mind it sounded wrong but it was what it was.

"It doesn't have to be the wrong decision" Was he really saying this, to Jeff Hardy? He had spent weeks wondering why everybody was so high on Jeff and as it turned out he ended up being one of those blind people who couldn't see Jeff for what he really was.

Because even if his body craved him and his mind couldn't stop thinking about him, Jeff was a man with demons, and that was against everything he believed in.

"Me and you?" Jeff said, one of his shy smiles on the verge of breaking out. "I don't think it could get more wrong than that, I mean think about it"

Phil opened his mouth to say something on his defense when he felt someone grab him and yank him away from his spot. It did surprise him and judging by Jeff's gasp it also surprised him, especially when he was smacked across the face and pushed against the wall.

But when his surprise wore off and he saw who his attacker was, he fought back until he had him cornered and immobile against the same wall he had been slammed against.

Matt Hardy… what was with that man and attacking him? "I had enough of you Hardy boy" Phil hissed, wrapping his hand around his neck while the other man struggled for freedom.

"Come on Phil, let him go, he's drunk" Jeff pleaded, but Phil was too engrossed in visions of retribution. The older Hardy owed him one, a big one.

"Fuck you Punk, I promised I was going to kill you and now I will" Matt slurred, trying to hit Phil one more time. "Go away Jeff, I'll handle this fuck by myself"

Phil snorted, that man really had a timing for messing up things between him and Jeff. It was as if he had a radar on him. "Oh really? You can't even handle yourself right now, so how do you expect to handle me, uh?"

"I'll kick your fucking ass! How's that for handling you?" Matt yelled, his face red and his eyes wild. Phil just smiled, slapping his elder's face a couple of times.

"Phil… come on, that's enough"

Enough? Phil shook his head, he couldn't believe that even when he hadn't done anything he was the one being scolded by Jeff. It was all he needed to realize that he was never going to win a battle against Matt, not in Jeff's eyes.

They were their own messed up team and he an outcast, one that they both hated in their own way.

So with the intention of getting into his room and leaving the Hardy boys to do whatever the fuck they wanted as long as it was away from him, Phil let go of Matt, and without giving Jeff a second glance he walked in the direction to his room.

Fuck them, fuck them all because he didn't need any of them, especially not Jeff. He could get over him in no time and he was starting that same night.

That was his plan, for better or for worse. But Matt, he had other plans, so he grabbed Phil by the arm, turned him around and surprised him with a punch to the face that made him stumble a few steps back and that sent an intense pain up to his skull.

"Matt!"

Phil cursed under his breath, bringing his hand up to see his nose only to find out he was bleeding, the little fuck made him bleed!

He wiped some of the blood with the back of his hand and was about to charge against Matt when Jeff got on his way; for a moment he played with the idea of pushing him out of his way just so he could get to Matt, but Shane came out of nowhere and got Matt out of reaching distance.

"Take him away" Jeff spat and Shane did as he was told, dragging a cussing Matt away.

When they disappeared Jeff turned to Phil and took his head in his hands. "Lean forward, you don't want that blood to go down your throat"

Phil, still angry with the events that left him in pain and bleeding, pushed Jeff away. "I know how to stop a fucking nose bleed" With that he turned around and got into his room.

With a pissed off grunt, Phil went into the bathroom and soaked a cloth he found laying over the sink, then he walked back into the room. He did all this while cursing in a low tone, pressing the cloth to his nose to see if it could stop the flow of blood.

Matt was accumulating a series of faults and he was going to make him pay real good, he was not going to allow him to use him as his personal punching bag every time he felt like it…

"Didn't I tell you, you need to lean forward?"

Phil looked down just in time to see Jeff approaching, apparently he forgot to close the door and Jeff was now inside his room.

The older man made him sit on the bed and forced his head to incline forward. "If you throw your head back you are just making the blood to go back the way it came, it can go down your throat"

"What, are you a doctor now?" Phil asked with cutting sarcasm as he held the cloth pressed in place. He heard Jeff chuckle, but when he tried to look up and ask what was so damn funny Jeff pushed his head down so it would remain in place.

"When did you become such a bitter man?" Jeff asked, his hand on the back of Phil's head so he wouldn't move it.

"I'm not bitter, I'm just realistic. It's not my fault that you people can't tell the difference between right and wrong"

"Right, because we all do drugs and drink while you don't. Why does everything redounds on that for you? Life is so much more than that"

Phil looked up, a scowl in his face. "Life is all about that, the choices we make affect everything we do, you should know that by now Jeffrey"

Jeff shrugged, taking the piece of cloth away from Phil's nose. Then, he once again took the younger man's face in his hand and inspected his nose closely, this time Phil didn't push him away.

"I have my share of wrong choices, I know that. But I left all that behind, I fell but I got back to my feet. Now, if it makes you happy or if it makes you feel superior to judge me then I really pity you"

Phil snorted, allowing Jeff to clean all traces of blood from his face. "You pity me? Oh please…"

"I do" Jeff responded, fixing his clear emerald eyes on Phil's olive ones. "Here you are, living the perfect life and you still feel miserable. You are alone, you pushed everyone away and you try to take solace in ruining everyone else life. If that is not sad then what is it?"

"I'm not miserable; I'm very happy, thank you" Phil said wondering why were they talking about this, wasn't he supposed to clarify the cops thing?

Jeff nodded. "Oh ok" He put the cloth down, not taking his eyes away from Phil. "Well, the bleeding stopped so I better go" After saying that, he took a step back, meaning to retreat and walk out of the room; he was stopped into going any further when Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him one step closer in his direction.

"Look, I didn't call the cops on you and I had nothing to do with any package delivered anywhere…" He blurted out, not thinking before speaking because he didn't want Jeff to leave without listening to him.

"I know" Jeff said, simple as that. "I thought about it and well, I don't know who was it but it doesn't make sense for you to be the one. I mean it makes sense because you do have a liking of screwing me over, but I don't see why you would lie about it"

Phil blinked, that was it. If Jeff knew he didn't do it then what stopped him from giving another pull to his hand and bring him closer? Or why was Jeff just standing there, neither walking out nor going to him?

"I have to go. Matt will sober up soon and I don't want him to break your door to get in… by the way, I'm sorry about the nose thing"

"You know what? Screw Matt" He pulled Jeff's hand until the Hardy was in front of him, once there he pulled him to him and captured his lips with his.

Jeff didn't show any sign of protest. He came easily to Phil and when their lips meet he kissed him back willingly, bending his back a little because he was standing and Phil sitting.

They explored each other with lips and tongues, their restless hands roaming and pulling off their shirts to get familiar once again with the other. To Phil it felt heavenly, and when Jeff pushed him to his back and leaned against him he couldn't help but to utter a moan into Jeff's sweet mouth.

He has missed that, there was no point in denying, not when he could feel the full weight of the other man pinning him to the mattress. He lifted his hands up to Jeff's newly short hair; from there he traveled all the way down his back and eventually to the back of his jeans, where his hands came to rest peacefully.

Jeff collaborated by thrusting his hips into Phil, neither of them able to break the kiss. They were truly messed up, but at that point Phil could care less… besides there was a part of his anatomy that made it very difficult for him to think things over, it drained all coherent thought from his mind and rushed all his blood to it.

He could rely only on sensation.

Needing to breath, Jeff pulled away, but he didn't waste his or Phil's time; he just slid his lips down to Phil's neck and feasted on his flesh, worrying his skin and with teeth and lips.

It came to Phil's mind that after initiating the kiss he was being laid back, just allowing Jeff to do as he pleased… he wanted to see where will at lead…

And it promised to lead to great things, because Jeff's lips continued to descend down his chest, to his stomach and finally to the swell hidden in his pants.

He grinned; maybe waiting wasn't such a bad thing… for now.

Jeff closed his mouth on Phil's clothed erection, going over his length before reaching to pull the piece of clothing out of the way. Once out he proceeded to take the underwear off, leaving Phil naked before his eyes.

Phil chose that moment to pull Jeff back to him. He kissed his lips briefly and then smirked. "Take off your clothes, I want to see you"

Jeff licked his lips and went to do as he was told, and while he did it Phil's predatory eyes drank on the image of him. "What?" Jeff asked with a frown as Phil's eyes fixed on his.

Phil didn't respond, he just pushed Jeff onto his back and then lay down as well. He was resting on his side; his head in the direction to Jeff's feet and his erection to his face, Jeff took the hint and took the younger man into his mouth.

Phil let out a throaty moan as Jeff tongue worked on him, his mouth taking what he could get of him as he has done quite a few times now.

Phil hissed, he loved Jeff's mouth.

But he also wanted to do something for Jeff; so with that in mind he looked up until his own face was facing Jeff's swollen manhood. It called to him, begging some attention.

He started by taking it in his hand and giving it a few strokes, his eyes glued to it because quite frankly he has never put much attention to it. At least not until that day… and as he stroked it he came to realize that Jeff had stopped sucking him and was now staring intently at him, or at what he was doing to his cock.

"Like it?" Phil panted and Jeff nodded, his face flushed and his eyes a few shades darker than their normal.

It only encouraged Phil to go further. So, he leaned forward until the head of Jeff's cock touched his lips, then he slowly ran his tongue over it, eliciting a moan out of Jeff. Then he went even further and took him into his mouth, his tongue swirling around as he got familiar with the whole thing.

Jeff seemed to love it, and by the time Phil was fully sucking on him he went back to do the same for him. It was something he had never done before but he definitely liked it, especially Jeff's reaction and his soft moans that vibrated all the way up his spine.

They kept on for a while, pleasuring each other as the momentum build up, and as the fun continued Phil's fingers slid to the back of Jeff, right past the soft flesh of his buttocks and directly to his ass.

There he felt his way around, preparing Jeff and offering a preview of what he was going to do with his cock in a few minutes.

Jeff's mouth left him again, moaning and breathing hard as his hips danced against the younger man. "Phil, fuck that feels good…"

Phil took his finger away from him and after it he pulled away from his dick as well, Jeff moaned a protest.

It didn't matter to Phil, soon enough he was going to have him moaning from pleasure, writhing under him in abandon… he knew that and he was actually looking forward to it.

Phil turned to face him and grinned. "Now take it easy Hardy, I don't…" Jeff didn't let him finish, he pulled him in his direction and took possession of his mouth, kissing him hard and making him collapse on top of him.

This time Phil was the one who let a moan escape him when his naked flesh made contact with that of Jeff's, and when Jeff spread and positioned himself in a way that the only thing that Phil needed to do was push into him he groaned, pushing all the way in.

Jeff was just as he remembered, tight and warm; the way he loved it. So once he was back where he belonged he allowed a raw desire take possession of him and he gave Jeff all he had, both of them moaning and grunting as the moment swallowed them whole.

Phil keep pushing in, breaking the kiss but refusing to pull away. So he rested his forehead against Jeff's, their labored breaths and chants of desire mingling as if they were one, just like their bodies were now one.

Then, Jeff grunted and called on Phil's name, his back arching as he erupted in his hand. Phil kissed him, taking in his moans as his climax build up as well. It didn't take long for him, the way Jeff squeezed him as he came accelerated his own release and soon after he exploded inside of Jeff.

Both of them rode their climax down until they finally came back to reality. Phil was the one who pulled away, resting on his back and throwing his arm over his eyes. He was exhausted beyond words and now that his body was not high on Jeff he could feel his nose throbbing in protest.

Jeff sighed and Phil moved his arm out of the way so he could take a look at him. He was laying on his side, his eyes heavy as he stared back at him. "I should go…" He whispered in his southern accent.

Phil touched him, it was not a caress or anything, he just rested his hand on Jeff's side while his eyes remained on his. "If you must" He wanted him to stay, but he was not going to say that.

Jeff shrugged and he did give Phil a slight caress than ran from his shoulder to his hand and then back up. "Yeah…"

"I know" Phil said closing his eyes. After a moment he felt Jeff closing the distance between the two and he lazily wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him even closer.

Jeff sighed again, Phil heard it faintly because he was slowly drifting off into a slumber… the last thing he remembered was Jeff snuggling against him as everything else faded…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay, here is a little something that I hope you like. Oh btw, there is a small reference here that I totally stole from Punk's Live Journal… I just had to use it in a story xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Making his mind and body crawl out of the deep slumber he has been submerged into, the straight edge superstar felt something touching his back… moving up his spine and shaking him when it reached his shoulder.

"_Punk_…"

Phil arched his back away from the touch and with a grunt he buried his face deep into the pillow; wanting nothing more than to be left alone so that he could go back to sleep.

"Hey man… wake up"

The shaking motion was repeated but with more force this time, giving Phil no choice but to respond to it with a mumble, his mind still unable to register where he was and who was there with him.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled, his mind clearing up with a series of images that danced inside his skull. Images of what he now remembered to happen the night before…

Jeff, he had been with Jeff and apparently the older man stayed the night… or has he? He wasn't even sure of the time. As far as he knew it could still be night and he just dozed off for a short while.

"Your phone has been ringing nonstop for the past ten minutes or so. How can you sleep through that?"

Phil grunted again, his face still buried into the pillow as Jeff's hand tried to force him out of him numb state. It wasn't working, he was still half asleep and he didn't do well when his mind wasn't functioning properly and his body was dormant… he needed at least a shower and some food to go back to being himself. "Tell them I'm sleeping"

As he snuggled against his pillow, Phil felt the other man change positions and soon after he could feel Jeff pressing into his back, brushing his hair away from his neck and leaning even closer.

"I can't pick up your phone…" Jeff whispered, his breath brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck as he spoke. "What if it's your girlfriend?"

Phil chuckled into the pillow. "I don't have a girlfriend… I think the last one went to join the others" He said, referring to a recurrent dream he had where all his ex-girlfriends travelled to Tibet to train in the arts of becoming ninjas… all with the ultimate goal of going after him and getting revenge…

Truth was he has never been lucky with the fairest sex; he could make a whole book about how to screw up a relationship. And this thing with Jeff told him that he was no better with men, he crewed this one way before it could start as a relationship…

"Join the others?" Jeff asked in curiosity, his body still pressed against him and his lips so close to his ear that his tone vibrated all through his being.

He shook his head, the faint ringing of his phone serving as a background. "Never mind… just turn the damn thing off"

Jeff sighed, pushing off Phil and getting up to his feet to get Phil's phone. The raven haired man took that opportunity to turn around to take a look at the alarm clock. It was 7:47 in the morning…

How was it that he felt like he overslept when it was still so early?

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at Jeff. He was fully clothed and judging by the way he moved around he was very much awake…

Unlike him.

Phil got to his feet and dragged the blanket with him, wrapping it around his waist to cover his nakedness as he made his way to the bathroom. Once there he walked to the sink, opened the faucet and then splashed water to his face.

So he and Jeff spent the night together… where did that leave them? Two sworn enemies that behind everyone's back became lovers… he was still unsure where was this whole thing between the two was going… did they still hated each other? Was is okay now to seek each other's company when the situation allowed it?

He didn't have the answers to any of his questions.

"I turned it off… but I think you should check to see who it was, might be important… you know"

At the sound of Jeff's voice Phil looked up and through the mirror in front of him he saw the multicolored haired man resting against the door of the bathroom. He was just standing there, his hands hidden behind his back as he chewed on his lower lip.

Phil just watched him for a while, his tongue playing with his lip ring as Jeff stared back at him. "I'll check later…" He said breaking the eye connection to take hold of his toothbrush. If he couldn't take a shower at least he was going to brush his damn teeth.

"Dude, I hope you don't mind but I used your toothpaste… and your shower. I woke up kind of sticky?"

Phil tilted his head, brushing his teeth and giving Jeff a quick glance. The younger Hardy had a shy smile on his face and a glint in his eye. For a moment they went back to staring at each other.

After a while Phil shook his head in amusement and bent down to rinse his mouth. For some reason it all felt surreal… after all not only did he woke up in Jeff's company, but as of yet they hadn't argued, told each other's off and most importantly, no one has punched him as of yet.

So far so good! But he also had the distinct feeling that this was going to be the highlight of his day, from there it could only go downhill… it always did.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked and when Phil straightened up he found the emerald green eyed standing right behind him.

"What…? He asked apprehensively, he didn't like being questioned.

Jeff remained in silence for a moment; he just approached the younger man, pressed against him and rested his hands on his hips.

Phil watched all that through the mirror, the contrast between him and Jeff clear as night and day… they were definitely two universes apart. Would they be able to coexist?

"Do you remember the night I went to a taping with Matt, it was the first show I attended after I went away…"

Phil frowned; of course he remembered… that first encounter between them wasn't something he could easily forget. "I remember… what about it?"

Jeff sighed, a dreamy expression gracing his face. "That night you came to me giving me one of your little speeches, you also took my writing notebook and threw it away… God I was so pissed"

Pursing his lips without taking his eyes away from Jeff, Phil said nothing. Yeah, he remembered that part too; in fact he remembered a lot of little incidents where they had left each other in complete anger, from fights, to bitter words… they sure had started this the wrong way.

"Why did you do it?" Jeff asked, as simple as that, his hands remaining in place as Phil thought his answer.

"I don't know, most of the time I don't have a reason to do the things I do. I guess I was just mad because you came back and you know, I went there and rambled on"

"I'm not talking about the speech or your nasty little remarks. I'm talking about the kiss, why did you do it?"

Oh that… Phil though about it, trying to come up with a good answer to justify that past act of impulse. His mind came up empty so he shrugged and turned around, now face to face with Jeff.

He dug deep into Jeff's eyes and crossed his arms up to his chest. "I just felt like it, maybe I wanted to do it for a long time and just went for it… I don't know. But what about you, it wasn't as if you resisted or anything" He said defensively.

Jeff smiled. "Well, it surprised me… but let's say it was in a good, wicked way. In one hand I was being bullied and then kissed by the most annoying prick I've ever meet in my life, but on the other hand I was enjoying it; I hated you, you hated me and there was a certain thrill in that. You know I'm always looking for thrills"

"You are one sick motherfucker…" Phil started to say but was cut off by Jeff kissing him. He responded by kissing him back, enjoying the feeling of Jeff's electric touch run up his back and then back down.

He put his hands to use as well, his fingers finding a way under Jeff's shirt so he could touch him at will too. But then, just when Phil was starting to get in the mood Jeff broke away, placing a small kiss under Phil's jaw.

"I have to go" Jeff said and even as he was saying that his hands traveled down until he cupped Phil's ass, giving him a little squeeze as he pulled him in his direction.

"You have to go now?" Phil asked, his voice husky from the building desire rising in him.

Jeff nodded, kissing Phil once again in the same spot as before, unable to tear apart. "I have to take a flight back home" He said as his teeth caught his skin, giving a little pull that made the younger man hiss.

Phil closed his eyes, biting hard on his lips as Jeff sucked on his flesh… his tongue tasting, provoking him…

Unable to stop himself, Phil buried his fingers into Jeff's hair and forced his head up and to his lips, capturing them with his own in a feral kiss that made Jeff melt into him. Phil caught him, wrapping one arm around his waist that brought them even closer.

They kissed long and deep, their restless fingers running over their skins, pulling at shirts, blankets, pants and everything that got in their way.

"Phil… I'm gonna be late" Jeff moaned as Phil pulled his boxers down, getting rid of the last item of clothing that separated the joining of flesh with flesh.

"Then we better hurry" Phil breathed out, sitting on top of the closed toilet seat and pulling Jeff on top of him.

Jeff straddled him, kissing him as Phil's hands kneaded the soft flesh of his buttocks before going deeper, probing him with his finger as a method of preparation.

Jeff groaned, pulling away from the kiss and burying his face in the crook of Phil's neck, moaning and rocking against the invasion.

"You still want to go?" Phil asked, his erection dueling with Jeff's, looking for some action.

"Fuck you" Jeff growled, but when Phil introduced another finger inside of him he went back to moaning and gasping, throwing his head back in rapture.

Phil grinned, loving the sight in front of him. So without tearing his darkened eyes way from Jeff's face, he took his fingers away, lifted Jeff's hips away from him and then slowly accommodated the head of his arousal in Jeff's hot entrance.

His plan was to take it slow, he wanted to watch Jeff's face as he slowly slid inside of him; but Jeff has plans of his own and once Phil broke and entrance he slammed against him.

This time it was Phil's time to groan, the sensation was more than he could take and forgetting all about taking it slow he started to pound Jeff as said man slammed against him.

In a chorus of moans and mixed up names, the two men gave into desire. They kissed and bit, fingers digging into worried flesh as their bodies fused together.

No matter how many times Phil gave into this it was always like the first time; Jeff's body felt exquisite against his own, his tongue an addiction he couldn't' give up… it was perfect, they just perfectly fit.

Mumbling his name in a broken chant, Jeff pulled back and looked into Phil's eyes, staring deep into him in a way that felt almost obscene... Phil got entranced by it, by his eyes, by his flushed checks, by the soft moans that escaped his parted lips.

It was too much; he just stared back, sitting still as he allowed Jeff to the all work, letting him set up a rhythm that menaced to take him to the edge in no time.

So waiting on his release to hit him, Phil looked down between their bodies to see how Jeff's was trying to get himself off, jerking his engorged cock as he slammed hard against him. Then he looked back at his face, he seemed far gone, eyes closed, tongue peaking out of his lips… Phil waited no time in pushing Jeff's hands away and taking the task in his own hands.

"Oh shit… Phil" Jeff gasped when he felt Phil's fingers wrapping around him. He opened his shinning green eyes to stare at the other man, his breath ragged, his eyes wild. "Don't stop…"

Their coupling was fast, it was quick and rough… Phil couldn't get enough of it.

Wanting to get the best of the short time they had left, Phil worked his hand faster, rocking his hips in a way so that he could go deeper into Jeff, grunting when Jeff slammed even harder into him.

It was all it took to make his muscles tense and his cock to explode inside Jeff. He came throwing his head back, his eyes shut to the world as he moaned his release away… his hand still gripping and clumsily jerking Jeff.

Jeff gasped; working on Phil's spasming cock as he was being filled in and marked. "Fuck yeah… that's it, ohhh I'm gonna cum"

As soon as the words left his mouth Phil felt Jeff's warm essence soaking his chest and stomach; then his cock was choked as Jeff clenched around him, making him moan in pleasure once more.

It felt fucking great.

Phil was the first one to come back to reality; he remained there, his eyes closed as his tingling cock was still being held prisoner by Jeff's sweet prison.

When his breathing was somehow back to normal, Phil opened his eyes. "Was that worth missing your flight?" He asked in a chuckle as Jeff rested his forehead against his.

"That was fucking worth it… but, I haven't missed my flight yet" He responded, showing no intention of moving away.

"You will" Phil responded, moving his hand to Jeff's lower back. For a moment he wondered what would happen if he missed it… would he stay there with him or would he go back to his brother.

"No I won't… I just need to take another shower and rush there…there is no way I'm gonna get home with your fucking cum spilling off my ass"

Phil pulled out of him, feeling a cold breeze hit his soaked dick once it was free. "You are having no problem now… and you were definitely having problem when you were riding me silly"

"Yeah whatever man…" Jeff said trying to get off of Phil; but the Chicago native quickly grabbed him by the waist and made him collapse on top of him once again. Jeff laughed good naturedly. "Let me go man, I have to go"

"Yeah, yeah… I think I've hear that before" Phil said with a smile of his own as he went to kiss Jeff one final time.

"I'm serious this time" Jeff said moving his face to the side and thus making Phil's lips to land on his check.

"When will I see you again?" Phil blurted out and Jeff moved his eyes to his. For some reason Phil thought this was the moment of truth…

"I don't know… why don't you give me your number or something, we can come up with something later… I mean, if you want to"

"Sure…" Phil said, not knowing what to make of that. Asking for his number could be a way to take him off his back; it didn't mean that he was going to call or anything.

After that they detangled from each other's arms and Jeff got in the shower to clean himself. Phil washed as best as he could in the sink, once Jeff went out he was planning on taking a shower as well. But for now he just walked out the bathroom and sat on his bed, waiting for Jeff to be finished.

Once he was clean and dressed, Jeff approached Phil, holding his phone in one hand. He asked for Phil's number and saved it on his phone.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later…" Jeff said, chewing his lips as Phil, wrapped once again in a blanket looked up to him.

"Yeah…" Phil responded. Then, Jeff bent a bit, kissed Phil briefly and then walked to the door.

Once in front of the door he turned around. "Phil, just answer the phone if I call, ok?"

Phil grinned, if Jeff called he was definitely going to take the call, there was no doubt about that. "I will"

Jeff smiled back, opened the door and left…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much for the reviews on last chapter, I'm really glad that you are enjoying this and hopefully, you will as well enjoy this one xD

* * *

When he first heard his phone ringing he didn't think much about it; his phone was ringing all the time and they were always calls he didn't want to take. Oh, and he was also kind of busy…

Actually, he wasn't busy at all; he was stuck in an airport, eating while waiting for his delayed flight to Chicago to leave. Apparently, over the years his adventurous airport misfortunes didn't seem to end and once again he was trapped in one of those situations he hated so much.

So as his phone kept ringing, the tattooed man swallowed down his food, put the rest of his taco down on the plate and only when he took a sip of his diet Pepsi to chase down the taco he decided to fish into his pocket to get the phone out.

Again, when he took a look at the incoming call he didn't think much about it, the number wasn't registered in his phone and he had no idea who did it belong to. Nonetheless he took the call, bringing the devise up to his ear.

"What?" He barked to whoever interrupted his meal; if this person wasn't on his contact list then he was in all his right to be rude.

"So I see you haven't changed, sweet as always"

Phil smirked when he recognized the voice. "Wow… just when I was starting to think you were never going to call"

In fact, after the first week passed by Phil gave up all hopes of getting that call… not that he had set his hopes too high, he and Jeff were a bit too complicated and after some consideration he decided it was for the best that he didn't call.

What were they going to talk about anyway? He wasn't much into phone conversations, let alone with Jeff Hardy.

But it wasn't like he didn't want to see the so called Charismatic Enigma because he really did; he was just waiting for the opportunity to present itself… like now, who knew what could come out of this little call.

"Funny, I was starting to believe you were never going to pick up"

Phil shrugged even though the other man couldn't see him, then he pushed the plate with the unfinished food aside and focused all his attention in the conversation. "I was busy"

"Oh ok, do you want me to call later…?"

"Nah… I'm just waiting for my flight back home; they say there is a nasty storm hitting Chicago and until that clears I'll be here doing the usual… eating, making several trips to Starbucks, more waiting, some walking, eating some more"

Jeff chuckled, the sound muffled by the receiver but still clear enough for Phil to pick up. "Sounds like fun but I can't say that I envy you"

"What can I say? Some things never change and airports will always blow, you just have to love times like this"

"I think that sucks; here in North Carolina we have great weather, you know?" Jeff said and Phil could picture him at the other side, phone glued to his ear and a soft smile on his face.

"Why, are you inviting me over?" He replied back with a frown, not really sure if that was what Jeff was really implying.

"Just saying… but if you happen to come this way I could burrow you a razor"

Phil laughed, running his fingers through his beard. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I have one… somewhere in my bag"

"Then use it, you look like a bum… something the cat dragged in"

Phil snorted, running his tongue across his bottom lip. "Kiss my ass Hardy; I've never heard you complain about this bum fucking you silly"

He heard Jeff chuckling again and he rested his back against the back of the chair, listening. "I don't know Punk, maybe I'll be doing more than kissing that ass next time I see you"

At that Phil guffawed, changing the phone to his other ear before going on. "In your dreams pretty boy"

"Ha, and who says I didn't already… did you know that you sleep like a dead man?"

Phil arched an eyebrow and took one last sip of his soda. "Don't push it Hardy or I'll give you an ass kicking you will never forget"

"We'll see about that… but anyway, I gotta go now, you know, I have some stuff to do in this place…"

"Yeah, ok" Phil said, biting his lower lip as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later" With that the older man cut the conversation and hung up.

Phil hung up as well, putting the cell phone back into his pocket as he got up from his chair. Once up to his feet he gathered his food tray and his suitcase and walked to the nearest trash can; there he threw away his uneaten food and kept walking.

He hadn't been expecting a call from Jeff but he could say that it went well, a bit awkward but not too bad… for a moment he even thought the older man was inviting him over to North Carolina… at least that's what it sounded to him.

But it was just a passing comment and he didn't dwell on it, then the conversation was done and the subject dropped.

Could that be the real reason Jeff called? Could it be that he wanted to meet him? If so why didn't he clearly said so?

It wasn't as if he had plans for the weekend; he had the following days off and not much to do other than being homely… and since his flight to Chicago was delayed…

He walked to his terminal and towards the lady behind the counter, since there was no one waiting in line he took the liberty to walk right through. "Is the flight to Chicago still on hold?"

The lady gave him a look that told him a million words; it was a look he was way too familiar with because it was the same he got at every arena around the world. She didn't like him and she clearly had no problems in letting him know.

Big fucking deal, he didn't like her either…

"That flight was cancelled, as it clearly says there" With a stern look on her face, she pointed somewhere behind him, he just didn't bother to look.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" He complained while thoughts of getting stuck in that airport forever invaded his mind.

But instead of exploding in anger, he took a deep breath and took off his cap for lack of something else to grind. "Ok, so when is the next flight to Chicago leaving" He asked trying to keep his calm, he didn't want to come off as completely uncivilized…

"There is no upcoming flight to Chicago, sir. There is a snow storm and until we have clear weather conditions no flight is scheduled to that destination. Anything else, sir?"

Phil sucked into his mouth his lip ring and stared intently at the bitch behind the counter. Her crappy attitude plus the fact that his flight was cancelled was starting to piss him and he could very easily take his frustration on her… hell, he was going to do it!

But when he was about to tell her a thing or two his resolution hit him… if he believed in crap like that he would even say it was destiny working in his favor.

"Yes, when will your next flight to North Carolina leave?"

The woman sighed and started typing in her computer; after a while she gave him another one of her annoyed looks and spoke up. "We have one for 11:15 am and…"

"Great; I'll take that one… Mam"

~*~*~*~*~*~

So this made it twice the times Phil found himself in North Carolina in the past few months; the first time he made it to Matt's house because everybody knew where Matt lived, but this time he did some questioning around and found his way to Jeff's.

He only hoped that said man was in his house because if not he would have to drive away and either find a hotel room or drive all the way to Chicago… he just didn't want to wait out there and look completely desperate.

But then again, he could right on the spot say that changing your flight to see a person screamed desperate to him, even stalkerish!

Yeah whatever… it was either that or taking temporary residence at the airport.

Trying not to think too much of it, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number Jeff called earlier, it took about three rings for the other man to pick up.

"Miss me much?" The other man said in good humor at the other side.

Phil smiled, once again picturing Jeff talking to him. "Jeff, you lied to me; you said North Carolina was having great weather and I can see some shitty rain coming, there's some nasty fog too"

After saying that Phil waited in silence because Jeff didn't respond to him… for a second he even thought he has been hung upon.

"And how would you know that?"

"Well, for starters, it says so on my phone, second… I'm freezing my ass out here…" Making him turn his attention to the house, Phil saw the door opening and out came Hardy…

He was just standing there, still holding the phone to his ear and staring back at him… his expression hard to read. He didn't look pissed or angry at his unexpected visit, he just seemed… surprised?

"Hey" Phil said tentatively, realizing that he was speaking through the phone even when Jeff was standing a few feet away from him; he hung up.

Jeff did the same, shaking his head as he smiled. "Well, weren't you freezing?" He motioned Phil to come in, standing his ground as he watched.

On his part, Phil stared at the multicolored haired man for a while, then he took a deep breath and walked towards the house. The walk felt eternal, it was like he was stepping into the unknown and having no turning back.

He was walking into Jeff's world…

"That thing" Jeff said reaching for Phil's face when he was close enough, he then proceeded to close the door to the outside world. "So I guess you did miss me much"

Phil shrugged. "I was driven by the desperation in your voice for me to come over, it wasn't letting me sleep well in my corner in the floor, so…"

Before Phil could finish, Jeff took the dreadful step that kept them apart and kissed him, his fingers once again running along his beard.

Phil responded without problem, a deep black cloud in his mind content that he was cut off from his rambling… and of course, there was no better way to be forced to shut up than this.

So he kissed him back, allowing his hand to slide to the side of Jeff; a tentative touch that seemed to encourage the other man because as soon as the contact was made the kiss went deeper and Jeff pressed even more into him.

Then, still tightly pressed against the younger man, Jeff broke the kiss and smiled. "Admit it, you did miss me"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Anyway, did I interrupt anything?" he asked, his eyes drinking on the sigh before him.

Jeff shook his head. "I was just painting some stuff…"

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll finish later"

"No, I mean, go and finish… don't let me keep you away from your stuff"

Jeff pouted and gave Phil a light kiss on the lips. "Wanna come and see?"

Shrugging, Phil smiled awkwardly, being in Jeff's house made him feel way out of place… other than bickering at each other or giving completely into the pleasures of the flesh, he didn't know how to interact with him. "Sure, why not"

"Cool, let's go" With that Jeff turned around and walked away, giving Phil no other choice than to follow.

They walked through the house until reaching the door to the basement, once there they went down stairs and voila, they were now in what resembled Jeff's art studio.

There were paintings all over the place, most of them colorful abstract faces… kind of reminded him of the way Jeff painted his face when going to the ring; it always annoyed him because he ended up with paint all over.

"You did all this?" He asked, taking a look around as Jeff knelt before an unfinished piece. It was upside down and he seemed to be giving the last touches to it.

"Yes, I lost so many when my house burnt down that I felt like I needed to start over…" He said dreamily, concentrating on his work.

"They are nice…" He said, meaning it… they weren't the conventional painting he was used to see around, but Jeff wasn't a conventional man.

"Thanks" Jeff said with a grin. "What me to tell you a little secret?"

Now it was Phil's time to grin, he arched an eyebrow and looked at Jeff. "What?"

Jeff went on with his painting and just when he seemed to be finished he turned around and smiled. "I painted one of you"

"Now really? Don't tell me it's this one" He said pointing to a demon looking face that was hanging on the side of the wall.

"No… that's someone else, yours is not here"

"So where is it?" He responded, now he was really intrigued about it.

"You know, it's not that good… it's not like a painting of you or anything, just the concept I have in my mind of you"

"I still want to see it, come on why would you tell me if you are not going to show it to me?" Did he make it before or after they started their little affair? Was is a dark picture, was that the way Jeff pictured him?

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair, his lips pulled in an uncomfortable grin.

Phil reached for him and pulled him closer. "Don't make me beg, I hate that"

The older man rolled his eyes and hissed. "Ok, ok… it's upstairs"

Phil smiled and just when he was about to lean into him for another kiss he heard some noise upstairs. Whatever or whoever it was coming downstairs…

He looked at Jeff; he was staring at the stairs intently, biting on his lips expectantly. That's when he knew things were about to turn ugly… he let go of Jeff and looked at the entrance as well.

"Jeff, it's raining like crazy and we are going to film ano…"

Fuck… just as he heard the voice he knew he was screwed, he knew he shouldn't have come here. There was no mistaking that voice… and the look on his face as he finally made it to the basement told him there was no easy way out of this.

"What the fuck is this?" He screamed/asked as his face started to turn a deep, unhealthy red.

Phil looked away, pursing his lips as Jeff remained in front of him.

"Jeff, what the fuck is he doing here?" He screamed again, his voice getting nearer as he approached them.

"I invited him" Jeff replied, his usually laid back tone getting serious, yet calm.

Meanwhile, Phil was wishing to be everywhere but there… and not because he feared the oldest Hardy but because the situation was uncomfortable and he was the one causing it…

Matt walked to them, staring at Phil with maniac anger; he could even see a vein menacing to explode on his forehead.

"You invited him?" He asked, his eyes burning a hole through him. "Why the fuck did you invited him here Jeff? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"You know, I think I better go…" Phil said, trying to be reasonable.

"Yes, get the hell out of here you stupid motherfucker!"

"No, he's not leaving Matt, if you don't want to see him here then you should be the one leaving" Jeff said, reaching for Phil's hand to grab it in his own…

And holy mother of God… he has never seen so much anger in one person. He saw as Matt's eyes went to Jeff, then to Phil and then to the way their hands were linked, he repeated the motion until it clicked in his head.

"Oh My God!" Matt turned around, his hands flying to his head as he took a few steps ahead; when the wall stopped him from going further he turned around and faced them once again. "Jeff, please tell me you are kidding…"

Jeff didn't respond and Phil was too busy going through some kind of realization. If Matt knew about them that made it official, he was fucking another man and now somebody knew about it…

"Oh Jeff, I can't believe it! How could you? After everything this piece of shit did to you!"

"Hey…" Phil started to say but Jeff's squeezed his hand, silently begging him to keep his mouth shut.

"This is my life for me to do as I want, and like I told you Matt, if you don't like it you know what to do"

Matt let out an insane laugh. "You are telling me to leave? For this… man? What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you see he is playing with you, that he's doing this to screw you over and over again until there is nothing left of you? And then what Jeff? Who will you come running to, uh?"

"I'll leave…" Phil said again, this was a family matter better resolved without him, he was more than familiar with brotherly disputes and he knew how ugly they could get.

"See, he already wants out! Leave Punk, get out because you have no business here"

"I said that he's staying" Jeff told his brother and turned around to Phil. "Just give me a minute ok?"

Before Phil could respond that it was better for him to leave, Matt walked to him, grabbed him by the edge of his shirt and pushed him back.

"Go ahead, leave!"

Phil didn't have much patience; everyone knew it and Matt should have expected him to respond when he shoved him. He already waited too long to act on his impulses…

So already feed up with his bullshit, Phil retaliated, pushing the older man back only to have Matt throw him a punch… soon after they were brawling in front of Jeff.

"Stop it!" Jeff screamed, trying to pull them apart.

"Get out of this Jeff" Matt said giving him a glance, Jeff took the opportunity to grab Phil and shove him to the side, he stumbled and almost knocked down Jeff's newest painting, almost…

Then Jeff got in Matt's face and pushed him, shocking the hell out of his big brother. "That's enough Matt"

But the one that had enough was Phil, his breath still ragged from the little fist exchange and his hair all disheveled, he turned around and walked straight out of the room.

"Phil…" Jeff called but he ignored him. If he knew this was going to happen he would have stayed at the airport, hell he should have walked all the way to Chicago!

"Let him leave, he was going to do it sooner or later…"

Phil ignored Matt as well, if he didn't he was very likely to turn around and beat the shit out of him… but instead he wanted to leave, calm down and then see what he was going to do.

So he walked out of the house, stepped into the freezing rain and walked to his car. Once besides it he felt someone grab him from behind and he quickly turned around, ready to give more fight to that little piece of crap…

"Phil… just give me a minute, I'll send him out"

Phil sighed, watching Matt appear on the door while calling Jeff. "It's better if I leave… I shouldn't have come here in the first place"

"Please… just a minute"

"Let him leave, good riddance!" Matt yelled from the distance, he was safely standing under the door frame while Phil and Jeff got soaked to the bone.

Phil shook his head, he couldn't stay, if he did Matt was going to keep around and they would end killing each other… that's not what he came to North Carolina for. "I can't"

Jeff's face fell, the combination of Matt yelling that he should have expected him to leave and Phil's refusal to stay tainting his spirits…

"I'm sorry…" Phil said, hating the look on Jeff's face because this was all his fault. It was his fault that his brother was giving them hell, it was his fault this whole thing even started…

Jeff looked up at him, blinking the rain out of his eyes. "Then let me come with you"

Phil wiped at his face, surprised that Jeff would suggest such a thing. "Are you serious?"

Jeff didn't respond, he just walked to the passenger door, opened it and climbed in… and just as he did so Matt started walking into the rain and towards them.

"Jeff, get the fuck out of that car!"

Phil took that as his cue to climb in as well, closing the door and starting the engine… before Matt could reach the car he was already on the move; they were on the move…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I want to take a short moment to thank everyone who read, reviewed and/or put this story in their favorites! I really appreciate it and I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Thanks!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I hate driving when it fucking rains" Phil complained more to himself than to the man who was silently sitting at the passenger seat of his rental car.

He has been driving for quite some time and ever since taking off the rain has never stopped; on the contrary, it increased more and more to a point where he started to believe that the second flood has finally come to America.

He hated it; it made it difficult for him to drive in that condition since his visibility was almost zero. He was sure that if he kept driving like that he was going to end up killing both himself and Jeff…

"I swear there are sharks in this fucking driveway… I should have rented a damn boat instead of this car" Cursing and mumbling under his breath, he gripped the steering wheel tight and forced his eyes to see through the curtain of rain that was unmercifully showering the car; not even the headlights were helping… he needed to find a place where he could stop for a while.

Jeff on the other hand seemed oblivious to it all; he just sat there, soaked and still dripping, his gaze lost in the distance while biting at his nails absently.

"Jeff" Phil called, forcing the other man out of his self indulged trance.

Jeff didn't respond though, he just looked at Phil, blinked a couple of times and waited for him to go on. That Phil was sure that they were in dire danger of drowning in the middle of the road didn't seem to bother the older man in the sightless.

The Chicago native didn't notice Jeff's lack of interest; he was too busy worrying not to crash the car to put his mind in such things. "I can't see a fucking thing in this weather" He was hating North Carolina in that moment.

"You want me to drive?" Jeff asked, speaking for the first time since rushing out of his house a few miles back.

"No" Phil responded without thinking it twice. "Just… man your brother is a fucking psycho"

Jeff ran his hands through his hair and went back to look through the window, taking a deep breath as he did so.

"I swear that next time I see him I'm going to make him quit that obsession of fucking punching me every time he sees me" He had to do something about it, especially now that big Hardy was going to have yet another reason to hate his guts…

"He just worries about me"

Phil chuckled, taking a quick glance at his companion before focusing entirely on the road ahead of him. "He worries… come on Jeff, you are an adult and you don't need big brother to check on every step you make"

"You don't understand…"

"Of course I do, he wants to manipulate you and you are letting him do it; but just remember what he did to you" Yes, everyone liked to point fingers at him as the man who screwed Jeff, but they were conveniently forgetting the fact that Matt has done so in a much more horrible way.

Matt was his own flesh and blood and still he made his life a living hell…

"That's in the past… he loves me and he just takes care of me because I obviously can't do it myself"

Narrowing his eyes, Phil took another quick glance at Jeff. He was back into his world, chewing at his nails and staring off. "Let me guess, he told you that…"

Jeff shook his head. "Everybody knows I'm a screwed up and that I take the worst decisions ever… fuck, didn't you preached that to everyone countless of times?"

Touché… Phil thought to himself as he pulled over at the side of the road. Jeff was right, he has said that… to Jeff, to the Hardy marks, to the entire world who cared to listen… and now what?

Has he chosen to forget that little fact? Or did the deepest part of his being dared to believe that the older man had left his demons in the past? Jeff has assured he has…

"Jeff…"

"Can we just don't talk about this; I'm starting to have a headache"

The dark haired man glanced at Jeff for a few seconds, then he pushed his seat back as far is it would go to create space for the other man to join him. "Come here…" He reached for Jeff's arm and pulled him in his direction, luring him to jump over to his side.

"Why…?" Jeff asked with a frown, query in his eyes.

"Just come here"

Jeff did as he was told, albeit a bit hesitant but at the end he accommodated himself in a way that he was facing Phil.

Once face to face Phil began to kiss Jeff's temple, moving up to his hairline and then to his head. Now, he knew he was being silly… but when Jeff began to smile that shy smile of his he couldn't help but to smile as well.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, his hands resting on Phil's chest.

"What, is not working?"

Jeff locked his sparkling green eyes with Phil's and shook his head, but before the other man could reply he darted forward and captured his lips with his own.

The kiss started as a gentle caress, lips brushing against each other until Phil slid his hand to the back of Jeff's head to pull him closer… only then was he allowed to push pass the barrier of his lips to begin the familiar dance.

Jeff… it was hard to remember why he hated this man for so long… impossible to remember his flaws when he could feel him so close and intimate, with his fingers tangled in his hair and his tongue exploring his mouth, kissing him with the same intensity that he was kissing him.

And this was only a kiss, if he were to get more he would get lost in him as he has done so many times now.

Jeff…

He allowed his fingers to travel down his spine and down to the back of his jeans; pushing, urging him to come closer to him.

Jeff cooperated by straddling him, the two of them forgetting that they were in the middle of the road…

The kiss grew in intensity, hands roaming and pulling closer… if they kept like this Phil was going to have no choice but to take Jeff to the back seat and have his way with him…

So before his more primitive instinct took possession of his rational mind, Phil pulled away, drinking with his green orbs the sight in front of him. Jeff was staring at him, his face flushed and tilted to the side as he studied him.

"Do you think that maybe Matt is right?"

"No" Phil responded. He wasn't sure what exactly was Jeff referring to but there was no way that prick could ever be right.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Phil barked, a bit irritated because Matt was the last thing he wanted to discuss, ever.

"Why don't you think Matt is right…?"

"Because he's not, period, end of discussion" Now he was the one who was going to get a damn headache…

Jeff casted his eyes down; pouting as he played with the edge of his own shirt. He remained like that for a while, going from pouting to biting at his lips while an uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

Phil wondered if Matt was going to be the big shadow between the two of them, because even when he was not present he had a way of ruining things…

"You know… if you are doing this to mess with my head tell me now"

Phil snorted, doing a double take at Jeff's words. "What the fuck are you talking about Jeffrey?"

"Exactly what you heard, I don't want you playing games with me… so if you are tell me now so I can walk out of here with a little bit of dignity…"

Phil blinked, confused… "Hey…" He took Jeff's chin in his hand and forced his head up. "What makes you think I'm playing games with you? I mean listen to your yourself, you are letting Matt get inside your head…"

"It's not Matt… it's us. You said it once before, you live your life the way you do and I live mine the way I do… I mean let's be serious; you hate me and the real reason why we are here eludes me" Jeff chuckled uncomfortably… "I mean look at us, we are two universes apart"

Phil took a deep breath and scratched his cheek. The words that Jeff was telling him where the same ones he has repeated to himself over and over again… but somehow hearing them from the other man seemed very wrong.

"I don't hate you… and I'm not playing games with you. As for the real reason we are here… well, your psycho brother chased us out of your own house"

Jeff frowned and snorted. "He's not a psycho"

"Yes he is…"

"Phil, I'm serious… don't play games with me"

"Ok, you say that one more time and I'm going to get really pissed off. Do you really think I'm such a fucktard as to get inside your pants to play some kind of sick, mind game?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know…"

Phil sighed and moved his head to the side, his lips quirked as Jeff stared at him. Sure he knew he fucked Jeff more than once… and he was not talking about their bedroom adventures, he was talking about the part where he vented to the world Jeff's phantoms and that little episode in their turbulent relationship where he got him out of a job… but he wouldn't stop so low as to do what Jeff was implying.

So, he knew Jeff had a reason to distrust him, he just didn't like it. Didn't he trusted Matt blindly even after their fallout? Why couldn't he do the same with him?

"Don't get mad… I just… I don't want to get all brokenhearted for a stupid revenge… or whatever you have against me"

Phil ran his tongue through his lips, wondering what part of _I'm not playing games with you_ Jeff couldn't understand… God, it made him want to punch him in the face, see if he could knock some sense into him.

"I told you Jeff, don't make me have to repeat myself"

Instead of replying to him, Jeff went to kiss Phil's neck, nipping at his flesh… his fingers sneaking underneath his still damp shirt to run smoothly over his skin.

Phil closed his eyes; enjoying the moment because it was far better and pleasant than having to punch him…

It was done; Jeff was something he could easily get used to… if he hadn't already.

"Phil…" Jeff whispered before pressing his lips to the sweet spot where Phil's pulse was beating underneath his skin. "I think that maybe, just maybe I'm starting to fall in love with you…"

The Chicago native did the second double take of the day, moving his head so he could face Jeff. "What?"

"I said maybe…" He responded apologetically, biting at his lower lip expectantly.

Love? "Wow… I don't know what to say…" Phil confessed. Love was such a strong word… one that he didn't dare to use often; he didn't know how to react to it, let alone when the word involved him and Jeff…

"You don't have to say anything"

Phil blinked several times, trying to register in his brain what Jeff just told him. He didn't think he could say anything anyways… after all this was the moment where idealist would confess undying love back and he didn't love Jeff. Yes he liked him and yes he hated to see him upset, but love… nope.

He couldn't mistake lust and desire with love because if he did everything would start to blur… and this was Jeff… Jeff Hardy!

The question was, could he love Jeff? He shook his head, trying to focus on the situation. "How do you know it's love? I mean we hardly know each other…"

Jeff shrugged. "I feel it right here" He said taking Phil's hand and placing it over his chest. "Besides I think of you all the time when we are not together, I paint and write about you and today when you were leaving my house I nearly freaked out…"

Throwing his head back against the seat, Phil sighed… that couldn't be love because he thought about Jeff all the time and he was definitely not in love with him, his was a case of carnal desire taking a strong hold of him…

Maybe Jeff was confused.

He wasn't… he knew he could get over Jeff anytime he chose to… he could even do it in that moment. Hell, he could even kick him out of his car and drive away without ever looking back.

"So where do we go from here?" Jeff asked, dropping Phil's hand away from him.

Phil thought about it, there was no other way but to end this… it was all good when it was just sex, but if Jeff loved him it changed everything! He would get clingy and demanding and that would mark the beginning of yet another miserable relationship for him…

The problem was that he didn't want to end it… for some weird reason he was not willing to give up on Jeff.

Was it love too? Couldn't be…

He glanced back at Jeff, he looked somber, resigned to his fate even though Phil hasn't spoken a word. But that was going to change, it was mind against gut, one of them was going to decide…

He took a deep breath. "Come with me to Chicago…"

Jeff frowned. "Now"

"Now. I have the weekend off and I don't know, we can spend some time together… see where this goes"

Jeff smiled. "Phil I don't know if you noticed but I kind of rushed out of my house, I don't have clothes, I don't have money…"

"Jeff, Jeff" He said cutting him off. "I'm going to ask you again, this will be your last chance because I won't repeat myself after this. Come to Chicago with me"

Phil waited for a response, he was going with his gut and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It was what he wanted but that didn't mean it was going to end in his favor.

Spending the weekend with Jeff was a big step, one that could lead to revelations of the heart he rather keep buried…

"All right…" Jeff said, the smile still on his lips. "Can I ask you something now?"

"What?" Phil asked while raising his eyebrow. He hoped Jeff question didn't have anything to do with reciprocate love because he wasn't ready to answer that…

"Would you please shave? I don't know why you want to hide that face"

Phil laughed, pulling Jeff into a brief kiss. "I'll think about it" After all, the weekend was full of possibilities; it was just him and Jeff and anything could happen… everything was going to change.

~*Fin*~


End file.
